


I Don't Care if You're Contagious

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Root, a man new to Slipknot, he still needs to rely on his part-time job for money until the band is safely running.</p><p>But will everything go smoothly when he decides to quit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Addition

Mick was a little nervous, but he was also excited; Corey had talked a lot about this Jim guy and...After Josh had left, Mick did want someone good who could play around him. He was lead, that became permanent after Josh went. But if Jim was better, fuck, Mick would let the other man become lead. Corey seemed to have faith in Jim, and Mick was definitely eager to meet him.

He knew Jim would be at the practice today and he quickly rushed around his morning routine, petting his two cats and feeding them before heading off. The muscular man jumped into his car and headed off, ready for his day.

= = =

Jim took a small breath, looking to his best-friend, "Corey...What if they don't like me?"

"They don't need to. You're an amazing guitarist Jim, that's all that matters. Don't worry anyway, they will like you, you're a good person."

"What about that Mick guy? If he doesn't want someone to replace Josh...Well, I dunno what you'll do."

"I think he does, by the way he talks."

"Okay..."

"Come on. Stop being so fuckin' nervous!"

"You know me." Jim shrugged, Corey rolled his eyes and opened up the door then walked in. The taller took another breath and followed, feeling more nervous when everyone looked over.

"Hey guys, this is Jim!"

"Hello." Jim waved, trying to avoid creating any eye contact with the band members.

"Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?" Corey grinned, noticing how nervous Jim was and he wanted to ease that.

"Mick isn't here yet," Joey spoke up, "Traffic is bad, I think he said there was a crash."

"Okay, but that doesn't stop you guys saying hello!" They nodded in agreement and everyone soon introduced themselves to Jim, making the man feel a little more at ease. Once that was out of the way, everyone went back to their conversations, waiting patiently for Mick to turn up.

The big man rushed into the studio, taking a moment to catch his breath; he hadn't noticed the new guitarist yet, but Jim had saw Mick and he bit the inside of his lip, "I was beginning to think _you_ crashed!" Corey joked, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, yeah smart ass," Mick stood up properly, taking a deep breath, "I'm not too late," He looked up, blinking when he saw Jim, "Right?"

"Nah," Corey grinned, he put his hand on Jim's arm, "This is Jim." Jim waved, still a little unsettled: it always took him a little while to get used to new people.

"Hey there, I'm Mick." Mick smiled, taking a moment to discreetly look his new fellow guitarist up.

"You should talk." Corey smiled up at Jim, giving the man a pat on his back before joining the others and forcing himself into the conversation that Chris and Shawn were having.

Mick shut the door then walked over to Jim, "It's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Corey."

"I hope he hasn't overreacted..." Jim sighed, "He can do that."

"I know, two years with him taught me well."

Jim laughed, "Took me a month to learn."

"Oh yeah, you've known him a while, haven't you?"

"Since '95, almost four years."

"He ain't too bad."

Jim laughed again, "Really?" He shook his head, "Maybe he's changed then, we haven't talked in a little while but I'm pretty sure he's still that fucked up kid..." He muttered the last part, not really wanting anyone else to hear.

"Aren't we all?" Mick smiled, easing Jim's worry a little, "So, how old are ya'? If you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty-seven. I'll be twenty-eight in October. What about yourself?"

"Twenty-five. It's my birthday in November."

"Awesome! You're a little closer to me than Corey."

"Yup."

"What day?"

"The third."

"Ah, mine is the second."

Mick nodded, smiling again, "How tall are you? I mean, I see that you're taller than me..."

"I dunno, I don't really check that. I've always been pretty tall."

"I know how that is," Mick nodded again, taking in some more of Jim's appearance. The older-man definitely was tall, Jim's legs seemed really long; definitely much longer than what Mick's were, most of his height was in his torso, "You're lucky to be lithe, I've got all this fat."

"Muscle," Jim corrected, he didn't think Mick looked fat at all, "Did you do any sports?"

"Yeah, my dad made me join the football team at school. I've always enjoyed watching it but, man it was tough. When I started playing guitar, _properly_ , I gave up with that."

"When did you start playing?"

"When I was about six, but I had this shitty guitar, it wasn't until I was a little older than I managed to save up some money to get a better guitar, maybe when I was ten or eleven and I still practised. I dunno, something changed when I was a teenager, maybe I just wanted to be a little rebellious."

"I know how that is!" Jim laughed, "Well, my parents were never too strict with me but I still did things I shouldn't have."

"Oh? Care to share the gossip?"

"No! That's too embarrassing, I was young and stupid."

"Couldn't be worse than what I did," Mick smirked, shaking his head, "I'd rather forget that though."

"What? No, you gotta tell me now."

"Never." Mick shook his head again, standing his ground.

"But that's not fair."

"So? You won't spill either." Mick stuck his tongue out and Jim pulled his best pout, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

"Okay!" Corey spoke up, "I think it's time to start," He noticed Jim and Mick, grinning since he realized no-one else had spotted it, "If you two are done flirting."

Everyone looked over at the two guitarist's at that, chuckling at the sight; Jim sighed, rolling his eyes then finding a spot to sit in. Mick was a little baffled for a moment, he shook his head at Corey and sat down, waiting to see what they were going to do today, Ross was due in a couple of minutes but they only had two songs that weren't fully finished because Josh left.

Mick couldn't help but think about what Corey had said, he wasn't flirting with Jim. _Was he_? No, they were just talking, that's it, and he knew Jim wasn't flirting. He couldn't not admit that Jim was good looking, and he seemed like a nice man, but that was alright.

 _Wasn't it_? **Fuck**...Mick hadn't been attracted to a man in years, he was sure that was just a stupid teenage phase, most people went through it. He was just imagining things, it wasn't his fault that Jim was easy on the eyes.

* * * *

Time got away pretty quickly, some of the guys found themselves getting hungry and called for a lunch break, Jim immediately headed outside, lighting up a cigarette and sighing happily after he took a drag and exhaled; he was the only one outside but that was soon changed when Mick came walking out.

"Hey Jim." Mick smiled, walking over to his new band-mate.

"Hey," Jim smiled too, then took another good drag of his cigarette, spotting Mick watching him, "Do you want one?"

"No thanks," Mick shook his head, "I've never smoked, probably never will."

"I need to stop...It's not good," Jim laughed, completely ignoring that when he took another drag of his cigarette, "Fucking good though! This is my guilty pleasure," He smiled again, "I'll tell you my embarrassing secret," He lowered his voice, "In school, there was this girl I liked, I mean, I _really_ liked her. And you know needy teenagers? I was one of those, fuck she was gorgeous but this is what she did so...I tried it once to act cool around her. She asked me out. We dated for a little while. I took her home, about to get lucky. She asked me a favour, my mom walked in while my head was between her thighs! God, we were so embarrassed, she never spoke to me again. I still smoke though."

"Didn't traumatize you too much huh?!"

"Nah. My mom was totally cool with it. The girl, she dressed and left as quick as she could, my mom fucking high-fived me! There was this other time too," Jim laughed, "Nah, you gotta tell yours first."

"Okay, so similar situation," Mick shook his head, "Uh...I had a moment of bi-curiosity and there was this guy and he admitted to finding me attractive, we had a fling. My dad walked in while the guy had his mouth full..."

"Oh God...Did you get in trouble?"

"A little. My dad had never really been a fan of gays, he's okay with it as long as it's not shoved in his face and that...Well," Mick shrugged, "It took me ages to assure him that I was just trying things. Didn't fully believe me until I had my first permanent girlfriend."

"Wow..." Jim shook his head, finishing his cigarette off, "My best-friend walked in on me fucking some chick. Not too embarrassing for me, maybe more for him! I didn't even know until afterwards."

"Yeah? After that incident, my dad kept a fucking microphone in my room! To make sure I was only with girls. Any guy friends had to be downstairs in his view. I didn't move out until I was twenty either, he took it out when I was nineteen! So he probably heard more than what he wanted to."

Jim laughed at that, "Really?" He shook his head, "Glad I wasn't too bad. I moved out when I was eighteen though, my grandma found me an apartment, I got a job and yeah. I think the neighbours may have heard a thing or two though."

"Well, I know this is really bad. But the girl that I gave my virginity to, she wasn't exactly quite."

Jim laughed again, "It's his own fault though."

"I wasn't even with her! I was an awful teenager too, once I had sex, that was it. That was _my_ guilty pleasure."

"We're guys, it's normal!" Jim shrugged, "Corey was like that. Since he didn't really have a permanent home, even when I met him he was still house hopping. I let him stay with me for a while, bad idea."

"I'm glad I grew up, I know that isn't everything. I appreciate the relationships I have."

"Yeah, I've always done that. I never slept with anyone if I wasn't in a relationship with them. Sometimes, I didn't want to anyway, not if it was like, a month or something...Maybe I'm just a bit of a prude though."

"Nah, that's good."

"So is that all you did with a guy?"

"Yeah, I dunno if it was bad because he got interrupted. Girls have given me head better than that, but like I said, interruptions."

"Okay, if we're staying on the gross side. It's better by a guy. We have better gag reflexes, at least I think so. I've never had any problems with giving head," Jim shrugged, "Some girls have been great, some guys have been amazing. It depends on the person but in my experiences, especially if it's a gay guy. They give it good, but men know more about men's needs."

"I understand. I've never had too many problems with girls and I've never been with a guy since then."

"Get a whore," Jim laughed, "My friend bought me one once, I was really fucked up from a break up. Think I was only twenty-two. God, that changed my mind about guys. Seriously, he could do things that girls would only _dream_ of. Sure, I still find women attractive and sometimes I date them if it feels right but I've definitely been with more men."

"I'm alright," Mick shook his head, "You gonna go get some food?" The bigger man was cursing the fact that he found Jim attractive, he wouldn't be able to compete with the guys that Jim had been with. He didn't know anything about all that...Maybe he did need a whore. _**No**_!

Jim nodded, completely ignoring what Mick had said first; he knew what it was like to think of something as experimenting. Now, he'd definitely pick a man over a woman, if he had to, "Where to?"

"There's a diner down the road, only a couple of minutes, we can get some coffee there too, it's good."

"Alright," Jim smiled; the two headed off then, going down to the diner. Jim found a table and Mick ordered them a coffee each, joining Jim and smiling at the man, "It's nice out here, not too deserted. For Des Moines."

Mick scoffed, "That's Iowa anyway."

"Never been out of Des Moines. Wouldn't know where to start. Even though I've lived here for a long time now."

"You're not from around here?"

"Nope," Jim shook his head, their coffee's arrived then and they thanked the waitress, deciding to order a burger and fries each, "I was born in Las Vegas."

"Holy fuck, I wish I was born in Las Vegas! My parents would never have left the casino's!"

"They'd be broke."

"Hey, I had good jobs, still do. I'd have a nice little house and go to the casino when I could."

"There's nothing really good near Nevada though. The desert is pretty cool, sometimes I go back to visit family."

"Wow, a desert. Go for the casino's! And the women." Mick winked at that, having heard rumours about the girls in Las Vegas.

"Now that's a lie. Really, the only good ones are at the casino's or in the steak houses. I think they must import them from another state. Maybe Florida, I heard they had good chicks. Either way," He shrugged, "I dunno, I've got men on my mind now."

"Okay," Mick shrugged, not really wanting to go into that again. Jim was just good looking, nothing else and he kept reminding himself that, hoping that he wasn't actually too attracted to Jim. He needed a girlfriend. The waitress came back over then, giving them their food, they thanked her then she went back to her job, "So, have you got any siblings?" Mick decided to ask, putting some tomato ketchup on his fries then in his burger.

"Nah," Jim shook his head, using the ketchup once Mick was finished, "Have you?"

"Three younger brothers! It was hell in my house."

"Wow, and you with all those ladies huh? I bet they were jealous at some point."

"I made sure they weren't home, they only met my friends that were girls. They're awesome though, a little like my mom which is good. I mean, I love my dad, he's my dad but...I dunno, it's weird sometimes, to think that we're related to him."

Jim laughed then ate a fry, "That's nice."

"Right?" Mick chuckled, setting to eating too, now his stomach was aching for what he could smell. They ate in silence, the noise of other customers, and the workers, keeping them from feeling awkward with not talking; they were done in no time and decided to relax back while drinking their coffee's.

"This was nice, might have to come again." Jim smiled, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Would you like to hang out after practice? I'd love to play a song with you, something we both know."

"Man, I'd love to but I gotta work tonight..." Jim sighed, he didn't hate his job and it was only part-time, "Maybe tomorrow, if I'm free."

"I'll give you my number later," Mick finished his coffee, "So what do you do?"

Jim finished his coffee too then stood up, "Nothing too important," He couldn't possibly tell Mick; he paid then left the diner and lit up a cigarette. Mick wasn't too far behind and he rose an eyebrow to Jim when he saw the man waiting, "What?"

"Nothing." Mick shrugged: he wasn't going to push the topic if Jim didn't want to tell him what his job was. He assumed it was part-time anyway, with the band starting to get noticed; he gave his fellow guitarist a smile then began walking back to the studio, Jim smiled to himself and followed, knowing they had to be back soon.


	2. Surprises

A week had passed since Jim had been first introduced to Slipknot, he enjoyed the band and they were working hard, he was given permission to design himself a mask since he didn't like the one that Josh had used while he was there. He had some brilliant idea's and he was definitely going to get some sketches done after he was finished with work.

He grabbed his bag and headed out. It didn't take him too long to arrive at the house, he wasn't the only one working tonight and that calmed him a little: even though he was used to this now, new people still nerved him.

The door opened up after Jim rung the bell, he was greeted with a bright smile from his boss, "Hello, James! Come on in. We still got enough time for you to change, starting a little early today since we have some special guests."

"Alright." Jim walked in, heading straight upstairs and into a room; he changed quickly then went back down, grabbing a beer from the kitchen and taking a swig.

"Don't get drunk Jim."

"I won't. I know the rules Dylan," Jim shrugged, sipping more of the beer then putting the bottle down; he was getting his pay packet today since it was the end of the week, "How many today?"

"I think thirty men and about fifteen women," Dylan shrugged, "But it's pay on entry so that could increase."

"I know."

"You seem unsettled, I figured you wouldn't get nervous any more."

"Just had a busy week with the band," Jim shrugged, "I'll probably be quitting soon."

Dylan sighed, "I'm glad things are going well. You'll be missed here, I knew I should have gotten you on contract."

"I knew I didn't need to work here that long."

"You're always in a rush."

"You said I could come and go as I please. I need the money, just until the band are properly up."

"Yeah, I know," Dylan shook his head, rubbing one hand over Jim's back, "It's almost time. You know they'll be all over you, do me proud."

Jim nodded, "I will." Dylan headed out then, going to open up the doors for service, Jim finished off the beer then put the bottle in the bin. He smiled at some of the other's that passed by; taking a small-breath, he headed into the room, ready to work for the evening.

= = = =

Mick bit his lip, looking at the address on the card then at the building in front of him. He put the card away and walked over to the doors, "Hello there sir. You're new," The man at the door smiled, "It's forty to get in. If you fuck someone, well they have going rates."

"Okay." Mick handed over the forty dollars then the man allowed him in; he walked through, taking a little look around the room. He could instantly spot the workers out from the customers; noticing that some of the workers were women.

Dylan had noticed the new man and walked over, "Hello, I'm the boss," He smiled to Mick, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"My best worker, if you go into that room," He pointed one out, "I'll send him in." Mick just nodded, taking note that it would be a guy, he was a little nervous but went over to the room anyway, slipping inside then closing the door over.

Jim had walked out of the kitchen in time to see Mick disappearing into the room, he swore under his breath and leaned against the wall. Dylan spotted Jim and headed over, "New client for ya'."

"I'm not going in there," He shook his head, hinting to the room Mick went in, "That's one of my _friends_!"

"Oh Jimmy," Dylan sighed, "You knew this might happen eventually. Get in there or I'll dock your pay. I promised him my best worker."

Jim sighed heavily, he didn't want to lose out on any money so he just nodded, heading over to the room and taking a breath before heading in. Mick was busy looking at the fish tank when he heard the door opening and closing; he turned around and his mouth fell open when he saw Jim there, "U-Uh what?!"

The taller sighed, locking the door and walking over to Mick, "Look, we don't have to do anything. You can't tell the guys about this though."

"You're a whore?"

"I needed the money," Jim sat on the bed, hanging his head in his hands, "You're the one getting a whore. I didn't think you'd take me seriously."

"I just wanted to know what it was like," Mick bit his lip for a moment, unable to tear his eyes away from Jim's body: he was so beautiful, "I can ask for someone else."

"No! He'll dock my pay," Jim closed his eyes, "He's such an ass."

"I won't tell the guys, if you don't," Mick walked over to Jim, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Look at me," Jim looked up, blinking at Mick, "They don't have to know. How much?"

"What do you want?"

"Everything."

Jim stood up, he gave Mick a small kiss then he cupped the man's cheeks and kissed him deeper; Mick wielded to Jim's lips opening his mouth when the man's tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and let his tongue rub with Jim's; he felt good already and this was only the start.

Mick was the one to break the kiss, feeling at a loss for breath; Jim smiled softly and sat Mick on the bed, he then got on his knees between the man's legs. Mick simply watched as Jim worked his jeans open, a little shiver shot down his spine when he saw Jim letting his cock free, he bit his lip as the man gave him a few strokes.

Jim glanced up at Mick, "Don't be scared of being loud," He looked down again, rubbing his thumb over the head of Mick's cock and smiling as the man gave off a moan, "They always are." He leaned forward, easily taking half of Mick's length into his mouth then bobbing his head.

Mick moaned again, gripping at the edge of the bed as Jim's mouth worked on his cock; he felt himself getting hard already. His mind went blank and he swore he saw stars as he felt the back of Jim's throat, "Oh fuck," He looked down at the man, watching as his head bobbed slightly.

Jim sucked away at Mick's length, his cheeks hollowing as he worked the man into hardness; he bobbed his head a few more times then released Mick's cock, knowing he was ready for more. He removed Mick's shirt then pushed the man backwards; Mick happily moved, then Jim removed his pants and boxers.

Mick watched as Jim got on the bed beside him, he looked over the man's lithe body and reached out, "May I?" He asked, hovering his hands close to Jim's waist.

Jim almost laughed at that, "You're allowed to touch, I'm a whore not a stripper," Mick smiled slightly, he placed his hands on Jim's sides and gently felt his body; he gathered some confidence and moved his hands down to Jim's groin, "You don't have to touch there."

"I want to," Mick palmed Jim's cock through the man's boxers; Jim let out a small moan, his cock twitching slightly, "Lay down for me." Jim nodded, he got onto the bed and lay there, waiting for Mick to make his move.

Mick moved over, he tugged at Jim's boxers and removed them when when Jim rose his hips. He threw them aside then wrapped his fingers around the man's length, he stroked slowly, listening to the moan's Jim let go; Mick withdrew his hand once Jim was hard, he moved forward and looked down at him, his nerves coming back now, "Don't be scared," Jim slid his hands down, spreading his legs and taking Mick's cock in hand. Shit, he forgot about a condom, it didn't matter, it was only one guy: this was his friend too, "I've been with guys who have never been with another man before. You'll be great," He shifted closer to Mick, pressing the head of the man's cock to his entrance, "Push in."

The bigger-man bit his lip, he held onto Jim's hips and pushed himself inside, moaning as he felt heat engulf his length; Jim moved his hands from Mick's cock and let out his own moan as Mick's length slid into his body. Mick looked at Jim again, taking a deep breath then releasing it, "You feel amazing."

Jim smiled, wrapping his arms around Mick's neck, "You've only been with women, of course I do."

Mick rocked his hips a little, biting his lip at the spark that ran through his body, "Shit..." He shook his head, sighing deeply, "You're so tight," He peered down for a moment and Jim had to force himself to stay serious, "How do I fit in there?"

The taller almost lost himself at that, he gripped onto Mick's shoulders and the man looked at him again, "And you've never done anal, that's good," Jim felt comfortable and he shifted a little, "Thrust Mick. Take it slow at first, okay?" Mick nodded, he slowly began thrusting, moaning as his cock slid in and out of Jim. The older wrapped his legs around Mick's waist and pulled him a little closer, moaning softly as Mick got a good pace going.

Mick relished in Jim's moans, he kept a steady pace, gripping at Jim's hips as he thrust himself; Jim moved with Mick and their moans picked up a little. The bigger-man moved his hands to Jim's back, lifting him a little and thrusting himself deeper; Jim gasped out at the new position, he continued moving with Mick, his moans getting louder with each thrust.

Jim's eyes slid shut as the pleasure began to course through his veins, he slid his hands up and tangled them into Mick's hair, crying out when the man's cock hit his prostate; Mick picked up his pace a little, his and Jim's moans getting louder as the pleasure increased. Mick felt completely bewildered, he loved this; he didn't think it would be this good or that it would be with his friend but he didn't care, he hadn't felt this much pleasure before.

Mick groaned softly, the pleasure racking straight to his core; he felt close already but he held on, wanting to make Jim release first. He picked his pace up more, closing his eyes as Jim's loud moans filled his ears; he felt Jim's fingers digging into his scalp, and he thrust himself a little harder, hitting into Jim's prostate again.

Jim cried out, pulling on Mick's hair a little and getting a growl from the man, his head tipped back, feeling Mick already leaking inside him; it felt amazing to him and he wished he could always have sex without having to worry about using a condom. Mick bucked his hips and Jim arched, another cry leaving his lips, his own cock was leaking now; a small whimper left his lips, wanting some attention there.

Mick noticed Jim's cock leaking, he moved a hand to the appendage and began pumping the length to their movements. Jim's insides heated up, he groaned loudly, feeling his climax on edge; Mick bucked his hips again, hitting straight into Jim's prostate, the taller-man screamed, his body jerking as he came over Mick's hand and their lower bodies. Mick groaned loudly, being sent into his climax by the new tightness of Jim's walls; his body shuddered a little but he continued moving, moaning more as he was milked dry.

Jim kept moving with Mick, more than happy to ride out their high; Mick stopped moving after a little while, settling down a little and panting heavily. Jim sighed, relaxing against the bed and taking deep breaths to try and settle his breathing, "Wow," He rubbed a hand over his head, getting rid of some of the sweat, "I didn't know sex could feel _that_ good. Sure you've only been with women?"

Mick nodded, he carefully pulled out of Jim then plopped himself beside the man, "Definitely. Except, now there's you," He looked to his friend, a little uneasiness rising, "That was fucking amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jim sat up, he stretched himself out then got up, "Come shower with me."

Mick sat up, "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Jim turned to him, "This is my room, c'mon." Mick stood up, Jim bravely took his hand and led him into the bathroom, the taller closed the door then put the shower on, adjusting the temperature and waiting for it to warm up.

"You didn't tell me how much."

Jim chuckled, stepping into the shower then turning to Mick, "I haven't given you everything yet. Let's just get cleaned first," Mick nodded, stepping into the shower too. They washed in silence, Jim wasn't bothered since he was used to showering alone, he thought about the sex they just had and bit his lip for a moment, "I wanna ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you clean? I mean, like..." Jim sighed, "We didn't use a condom."

"I didn't think, you're not a woman so..." Mick shook his head, "I know I'm perfectly clean, this is the first time I haven't used a condom."

"We're meant to, part of the rules, just in case the client has something. That's good though, it's the same for me. It was a little strange to feel you cum, I've never felt that before. It's nice."

Mick nodded, "I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid, since I dunno anything about being with a guy."

"You're the best I've had," Jim sighed happily, turning to Mick, "For everything, it's 700, I finish at midnight but the next bit shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, what if I wanna keep you until midnight?"

Jim laughed, "It's more."

"Four digits?"

"Yes."

"I want that then. I'm going all out, can I tip you?"

"Okay. I've never had a tip before."

"An extra fifty, on the total," Mick smiled, "When are you going to quit this?"

"When I can, the album comes out soon so we'll see how it does and if it's a flop, I gotta stay."

Mick shook his head, "Let me look after you. I've got a good job, I can get you something good too," He gently touched Jim's sides, "You lied to me, you said you don't have sex with someone if you're not in a relationship. I've only known you a week," He held in a sigh, focusing on Jim's face, "You shouldn't be selling your body."

"There was nothing else," Jim shook his head, "Didn't exactly want to give this away. What would Corey think? He thinks he's bad, I'm a fucking whore..." He sighed, "You don't need to look after me. I'm fine."

"Then stop, you don't need to keep doing this, I'm offering you help. Please don't turn it down," Mick moved his hands to Jim's face, "I know that saying it now seems bad, we've just had sex and now I'm telling you to quit. I didn't realize how beautiful you were, stop being a whore. Stop letting people take advantage of your looks. How many people have you fucked that you were attracted to?"

"I don't know, maybe one client. Only people I've been in a relationship with," Jim sighed, placing his hands on Mick's, "I want to accept it, I just don't think Dylan will let me leave now. Maybe once tonight is over. It was him y'know, that got me into this."

"Your boss?" Jim nodded, "What happened?"

"We were together," Jim moved, switching off the water then getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel, "I thought we would be good. Everything was okay, I thought he loved me. I was definitely falling for him," He sighed, beginning to dry himself down, "He brought me here, I had no idea...He took me upstairs first, he had a friend. Said he wanted to watch us. Dylan talked me into it. Once we were done, he let the guy take me. I was so tired, but before I drifted off, I saw Dylan taking money from him. I asked him about it, he said it was just something that his friend owed him," Jim shook his head, he handed Mick the towel then walked back into the room; Mick followed, drying himself off while Jim pulled his boxers on, "I didn't think anything of it."

"I can't believe him."

"I know, but I was blinded," Jim sat down, "He did it again, and again. I never protested, I felt disgusting. There was different men each time. Happy to watch me and Dylan. Then Dylan was happy to watch them fucking me. I hated it, but it made him happy so I didn't stop. Dylan decided to call our relationship quits. He roped me into this though, got a mini-contract. I only never stopped because I needed the money. I became his prize whore. He happily fucked me when he needed it, and he didn't care about how many people took me to bed. Or who it was. I've had people bring me drinks in, spiked them and fucked me for hours with barely any breaks. He didn't care, he was happy to count his money at the end of the day, gave me my share," He sighed heavily, "I get paid tonight."

"Quit then, call up tomorrow. I'll get you a job, I promise."

"Okay, we need to finish though, before he starts taking my money."

"Alright," Mick threw the towel aside, "He won't be mad if I keep you all night, will he?"

"No. Some of the regulars might be though," Jim stood up, "Lay down then," Mick nodded, he got onto the bed and laid on his back, watching as Jim got onto the bed between his legs, "Don't be scared, I get fucked, I don't do the fucking. You wanted everything though, just relax," Mick nodded again, closing his eyes and relaxing back as Jim leaned down and kissed his chest.

Mick could tell this would be amazing, even if he still didn't know what Jim was going to do; he decided to ignore that thought though and relished in Jim's lips as they moved over his torso. Jim moved lower down, pressing some kisses to Mick's thighs, he then took the man's cock in hand and stroked him, smiling as Mick gave off a moan.

Jim brought his hand to his mouth and he sucked three fingers, coating them as much as he could, he then pressed one to Mick's entrance, feeling him tense immediately, "Relax, it won't hurt." Mick took a breath, calming himself and focusing on the pleasure he got from Jim stroking his length, his cock slowly becoming hard again; Jim slowly massaged Mick's entrance, feeling the muscles giving way, he pushed his finger in, enjoying the gasp Mick gave.

Mick bit his lip, taking another breath. He didn't hurt at all, it just felt a little strange; he moved his hips a little and moaned, "That's weird," Jim smiled up at Mick, seeing the man's cock almost fully erect, he stroked Mick's cock a little quicker while working his finger's against his muscles. Mick's head tipped back and more moans left his lips; he remembered how amazing it was to have Jim's mouth around his length and he wanted to feel that again.

Jim felt Mick's walls loosen, he gently tried another finger and managed to slip it in, he thrusted the two slowly, scissoring to heighten Mick's pleasure more; Mick let out a groan, his mind taken by the pleasure, he still felt a little uncomfortable with Jim's fingers inside him but it was slowly slipping away as Jim continued to move them around. Jim managed to find Mick's prostate and he pushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves, smirking as Mick gave off a loud groan, and how his cock twitched for more attention.

"Oh fuck," Mick mumbled, his mind spinning, "What...?"

Jim kissed Mick's stomach, slowly pulling his fingers out and smiling at the soft whine Mick gave, "That's your sweet spot. That's why I pulled your hair."

"Oh...It's amazing," Jim smiled more, he focused on Mick's cock now, giving the length a few more strokes before closing his lips around the crown and sucking softly. Mick groaned again, feeling the wet heat around his cock sent his brain into overdrive; Jim rested his hands on Mick's hips and began bobbing his head, just going half-way before coming back to the tip, he closed his eyes, listening to the moans Mick gave.

Mick groaned as Jim quickened his pace, he slid his hands down and held Jim's head, wishing the man had longer hair so he could grab on. Jim pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Mick's cock, rubbing against it as he bobbed his head, when he got to the crown, he ran his tongue around then over the slit; Mick's head tipped back, more groans spilling from his lips, his body reacting to the pleasure.

Jim took a small breath through his nose, he delved down, easily forcing his gag reflex into submission; Mick gasped softly, his brain hazing over as he felt the back of Jim's throat, "Fuck, you're good at that." He muttered, still unable to make sense of anything; Jim mentally smiled, he began bobbing his head again, his cheeks hollowing and his tongue brushing against the underside of Mick's cock as he went.

Mick melted into the bed, his groans getting louder as Jim brought his climax up, he was leaking pre-cum now; he knew he wouldn't last too long, he already felt pretty close when Jim started sucking him, he guessed it was from the shock he had received when Jim's fingers hit his prostate. Jim picked his pace up, swallowing down Mick's pre-cum as he bobbed his head, he knew the man was close and he was glad for it. Usually people only wanted sex then they'd leave, Mick wanted the rest of the night with him, and that made Jim happy.

The younger-man groaned loudly, his fingers pressing against Jim's head, his hips were moving slowly to the man's movements and he knew he was near the edge. Jim returned to the tip of Mick's cock, he flicked his tongue against the slit then delved down again, Mick lost control of himself, his body jerking as he came with a throaty groan; Jim happily swallowed down Mick's cum, he pulled away then licked his cock clean.

Jim shuffled beside Mick and sat cross-legged, just watching as his friend recovered from his high, "What else would you like to do?" He checked the time, "We've got five hours left." He found it weird to think that they'd been together for a full hour already.

"I dunno," Mick opened his eyes, "Don't you get tired? How long have you been working today?"

"Already done two hours. An hour with you, someone else had forty-five minutes, then I took a quick shower and got a drink," Jim shrugged, "Not really, Dylan usually brings some energy drinks for me, he gives me breaks between customers."

"Right," Mick sat up, "Take a little break now."

"Yeah, I gotta tell Dylan that you're deciding to keep me for the rest of the night," Jim got up, "I'll go have a cigarette too. Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Jim smiled then left the room, closing the door behind him; Mick smiled to himself and laid back, thinking about how amazing his night had already been. He couldn't wait for the rest of it, and to see what Jim had planned for the next few hours they had together.


	3. Getting Closer

_(The Next Day)_

Jim woke to the sound of his alarm, he turned it off and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes free of sleep; a smile made it's way across his lips and he shook his head, last night had been amazing. He got home feeling better than he had done in years of working there, even after just the first round: Jim knew Mick was amazing. Especially for a guy who had never took another man to bed before; but the rest of the night sent Jim spiralling.

He also never bothered with condoms after forgetting the first time; when they were done, he could tell that a few clients were upset, they were forced out by Dylan though, who was more than happy to count all the money he got from Mick. Jim had left out the tip he got, he wasn't letting Dylan have any of it, Mick had changed his mind and tipped him an extra 200 dollars; he felt extremely grateful.

Jim smiled, he edged himself out of bed and opened up his top drawer, he took the bottom panel off and grabbed his brown envelope. He then opened that and looked inside, smiling at all the notes. He was going to put it in his bank later, something that only he knew about; he also knew that the bank tellers found it strange for him to be cashing so much money every two weeks, this time it was 28,400 dollars; he mentally thanked Mick for that. He usually only got around 25,000, if that.

It depended on how much Dylan snagged for himself, and what clients asked for. Shaking off his thoughts, he put the envelope back, putting the fake bottom back in place then closing the drawer; he headed for a quick shower, hoping the water would wake him up some more.

= = = =

Mick happily ate his breakfast, unable to stop thinking about Jim; he felt somewhat wrong for what he had done but he didn't regret it, and Jim said that his night was fantastic. Mick assumed it wasn't too much of a problem, but knowing he'd have to face Jim today and act like that didn't happen, it made him uneasy; sure, the band would distract him a little.

But, he was already finding it hard enough to shake the feel of Jim's flesh, or the mental image of him being naked, or the way his moans sounded; it was all too fresh in Mick's mind. He knew he had the ability to act like nothing had happened, he'd had been with women before when it was just about the sex and not a relationship; this was different though, he knew that Jim was a whore. Mick was glad that Jim had agreed to quit though, he hoped that Dylan wasn't going to bitch about it.

Finishing up his breakfast, he then fed his cats and headed out, ready for another day at the studio; although, with the album done, they were just sorting out things for their first tour. Like set-lists, tickets, places and Jim's mask, they needed to wait for the album to be released first then they'd announce a tour.

= = = =

At the studio, Jim settled down, showing his design to Shawn; the man seemed happy with it and agreed to sort it out, not asking for any money from Jim. The older-man left the room just as Mick was coming in, Jim smiled and the bigger-man joined him at the table, "Where's he off to?"

"Sorting some stuff out for my mask. I'll show you the design when he comes back," Jim took a look around, noticing the others, that were left in the room (some had gone out for a quick smoke), were busy with their own conversations and looking over at a map to decide states where they wanted to go, "Thank you Mick," He turned back to his fellow guitarist, smiling again, "Last night was the best." He whispered that, not really wanting anyone to over-hear.

"I'm glad," Mick smiled softly, his insides tingling as some details came back; he'd love to get Jim in bed again but he wasn't going to be paying for it, and he'd make sure of that, "How much did you get in total?"

"A lot," Jim smiled, "Just over twenty-eight."

"What, thousand?!" Mick's eyes widened as Jim nodded, "For what?"

"Two weeks worth of work," Jim laughed, "I don't come cheap."

"No, I know. I didn't think so."

"Thank you though, for what you did," Jim smiled, "That really helped, usually I only get around twenty-five. Y'know, since Dylan keeps some and everyone is different with what they want."

"I understand. It's okay, I definitely got my money's worth. That seriously has to be the best night I've ever had."

"I'm glad," Jim smiled, "Maybe we should talk about something else now."

"Right," Mick nodded, completely understanding why Jim wanted to change the subject; they couldn't exactly continue talking about what they did in case one of the guys heard them, "So, how are you liking the band?"

"It's good," Jim smiled, "I can't wait to have my own mask, I really feel like I'm fitting in now."

"You are, and you're an awesome guitarist. I'm glad that Corey suggested you, we could have picked someone who wasn't as good."

"Thanks. You're pretty awesome too," Jim smiled more, "Really? I'm definitely glad that I was asked about joining this band. And, I'm sure the band would've gotten someone amazing, everyone here is really good at what they do so you must have amazing ears to pick up something special,"

Mick nodded, a little flutter rising on his insides; he could remember _exactly_ what Jim's moans sounded like and it drove him crazy, he wanted to hear it all again but he knew he couldn't. Jim was gonna leave his job and Mick still thought he didn't stand a chance, they'd only known each other for a week...He couldn't possibly make a move on Jim, not after what happened. He needed to act like they were friends, and find someone he could fall for, falling for Jim wasn't a good idea at all; not that he was falling, of course.

"Mick?" Mick blinked, looking to Jim, the taller laughed a little, "Spacing out there?"

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking a little. 'Cause, I dunno if you know but Craig was guitarist before me. Wonder if that makes me special."

"Obviously, I bet you blew them away!"

Mick shrugged, "I don't know about that."

"Really, you're great."

Just then, Clown came back, handing the design over to Jim, "Should be done by tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks," Jim smiled, the older nodded then walked away, going to talk to Corey about stage decorations; Jim handed his sketch to Mick, "This is what I'm hoping for."

Mick looked it over, "Awesome, I bet it'll look great," He smiled, sitting back then having a look around the room, he noticed some of the guys weren't back yet and decided that now would be the best decision to go to the toilet, "I'm just gonna go to the restroom." He got up, heading out before Jim could reply.

The taller blinked, furrowing his eyebrows a little, he looked down at his sketch and smiled; it did look good and he couldn't wait to see it properly. Jim got up then, he could tell how awkward Mick was being and he needed to clear the air a little; he walked out of the room and headed down to the restroom, walking in just as Mick was putting water on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Little warm," Mick grabbed some paper towels and dried his face, he put them in the garbage bin then turned to Jim, "If you needed to come down here too, I would have walked with you."

Jim sighed, shaking his head, "Don't lie," He bit his lip for a moment, "Is it too awkward for you?"

"What? No, Jim, I've had sex with people before without it being in a relationship."

"Right," Jim walked over, not wanting to talk too loudly, "Then what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I can tell when people feel awkward or nervous."

Mick sighed this time, nodding a little, "I feel bad. I told you. I mean, I said quit but then we still went ahead and...Y'know."

"Don't. You did me a real favor by doing that, I'd prefer to be with one person in a night than five. You actually wanted to stay with me...You knew what you wanted too, it wasn't just the sex. People just tend to fuck me then leave," Jim kept his voice down, making sure only Mick would hear and no-one passing by, "I'm really grateful." And he was, besides, everything they did was blissful; even though Jim hadn't admitted it yet, the one client he found attractive was Mick.

"I just..." Mick sighed again, giving Jim a smile and accepting what the man was saying; he wasn't holding back from not agreeing with Jim, he did think that the taller had a point. It was because he felt something, when he was with Jim, something he hadn't felt in a while and that scared him a little: he wasn't used to feeling love in such a lustful situation, and fuck...Mick wanted to kiss Jim now and show him what he was hiding.

"Good," Jim smiled, patting Mick's arm, "I'll still give you a moment though. I need a quick smoke."

As Jim turned to leave, Mick's instincts took over, he grabbed Jim and turned him around, pulling him close then kissing him deeply: he didn't care. Mick needed to show Jim that he was the only thing he wanted, and if they were alone again, not in this building. Mick would show him more. Jim was caught completely off-guard, if he didn't know it was Mick, he would have lashed out; when he felt the man's lips on his own, he melted, happily returning the kiss and relishing in every feeling he got from Mick, his own reacting to them.

Mick could have sighed with relief at feeling Jim kissing him back, he wasn't bound to break this kiss yet though, holding the man close and just letting their lips mold together: it was better than the kisses they had shared the night before, this one wasn't only lustful, he felt everything else and now he really wished they were alone. He never got to truly worship Jim the way he wanted, and maybe this was a sign that he could, one day.

Jim broke the kiss after a while, panting for breath; Mick's breathing was lost too, he didn't care though, that was one of the best things he'd felt. Their breathing slowly settled, and Jim smiled softly, "I really like you Jim."

"I really like you too. And, what I said last night about only finding one client attractive, I meant you. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"You are too. This is why else I hate not letting you go, because I didn't just feel lust, I felt a little love and I've never had that, not in that type of situation...Not something that was only meant to be sex and nothing more. I wanted to keep you, hold you for the rest of the night and just show you that I didn't want it to be that one night, and I couldn't..."

"Oh, Mick," Jim shook his head, "It's okay now though. We could try dating. I'm gonna be free of my job."

"I'd really like that. Maybe we could go out later."

"Yeah, that sounds good. C'mon, we should head back." Mick nodded at Jim's words, they pulled away then left the restroom, starting up a conversation about guitars; they soon got back to the main room and just took a seat, adding to some of the other conversations around the room. They were ready for their day to be over now, both wanting to spend time with each other, become closer and gain an attachment.


	4. Trouble?

The meeting at the studio didn't last too long, once everything was smoothed over, they were free to leave; Jim and Mick had decided to head back to the younger-man's house. Jim had to follow behind Mick's car, so his own wasn't left at the studio; once they were there, they parked up and Jim got out, looking over Mick's house, "What do you think?"

"It's nice," Jim smiled to his fellow guitarist then locked his car up; Mick had already done his own so he just headed up his garden, hinting for Jim to follow, "I like it." He smiled more, happily following behind Mick.

"Good," The bigger-man grinned, then unlocked his door, "Be careful, Moose will probably be running around."

"Moose?" Jim rose an eyebrow.

"My cat, I didn't mention her," Mick opened up his door, hinting for Jim to go inside; the taller did and Mick followed behind, closing the door once he was inside, "I dunno where she'll be. Make yourself comfortable, I'll make you a drink."

"Thanks." Jim smiled to Mick, he headed through to the living room while the younger headed into the kitchen; Jim happily made himself comfortable on the sofa, taking a look around Mick's living room while he waited. Just as he went to turn the T.v on his phone rang, he pulled it out of his jeans and answered it quickly, "Hello?"

_"Hey James."_

Jim sighed, "What do you want? I told you that I made a decision, I'm not gonna keep doing that." He turned a little watching the living room door and listening out for Mick.

_"Is it because of that guy? Your friend. Don't think that I'm going to let you go so easily James. I know things about you, probably more than what he does."_

"Oh yeah, like what?!"

_"All those guys that you let fuck you, all because of me."_

"He knows."

_"Really? What about what else happened, huh? Have you told him **that**? He may know that you're a whore."_

"Not yet. I will though."

_"Do you think he'll ignore that? So what's happened between you two? Are you dating him?"_

"I don't know what he will think, it's none of your business anyway. Yes I am."

_"Oh. So he's okay to forget about the fact that you've fucked too many people to count? He's probably got all sorts of diseases anyway! Imagine all the women he's slept with."_

"I know, he told me." Jim shrugged to himself, not caring that Dylan couldn't see.

_"Maybe he won't forgive that you murdered someone."_

"Shut up! That was for my safety, it got proven. No charges brought. Maybe I should tell him about all the times you raped me," Jim hissed that, trying not to get too loud, "I should have killed you too."

_"Like he'd believe that! You're probably always going to be a whore to him. He kept you for six hours, just to fuck you."_

"It wasn't that!"

_"James. That's your job, he knew that. He could have asked for someone else, I wouldn't have docked you if he asked."_

"I didn't know that. He said he was gonna do that," Jim got up, heading out into the hall-way, he peered into Mick's kitchen, watching as the man fed his cat, gently stroking her while the kettle boiled, "I didn't know," He carefully went outside, gently shutting the door behind him, "I'm not going back there though," Jim sighed, walking down a few steps then sitting, "I hate it."

_"Do you? What do you want to do then, except the band?"_

"I'll figure that out," Jim held the phone between his ear and shoulder, taking out a cigarette and quickly lighting it up before taking hold of his phone again, "The band is okay for now."

_"If it flops?"_

"Mick is going to help me," Jim took a drag of his cigarette, "He promised."

_"I'm right here. Just come back."_

"No," Jim shook his head, trying to clear his mind of negative thoughts, "I won't."

_"I didn't mean to say what I did. You know I know things that could ruin you. What would your other friends think? If they knew you were a whore, if they knew that you let Mick fuck you?"_

"I don't know. No-one could know how they'd respond. Maybe I'll tell them one day." Jim took another drag of his cigarette.

_"And Mick? Don't make me give you an ultimatum Jim."_

"I'll tell him every little thing."

_"Tell me you're not falling for him, please?"_

Jim stared into the distance for a moment, taking a few more puffs of his cigarette, "I think I am. I don't know, I really like him...It's probably nothing."

_"James. You know, when you tell him, I'll be here. Waiting for you to call."_

"I won't call you. Even if he hates me, even if he tells the guys. I don't care, I'll risk it. Dylan...I didn't use a condom with him. He's the first person I haven't. There's something there, he knows it too," Jim stood up, finishing his cigarette off then putting it out under his foot, "This is goodbye."

_"Don't decide that yet. I won't let you do it yourself!"_

"Whatever. I'm done with you," Jim ended the call, then shoved his phone back into his jeans. He took a deep breath and shook his head, feeling somewhat better after that; he headed back indoors and straight into the living room, where Mick was now sat on the sofa, just staring at the table and stroking Moose, "Mick?"

Mick turned his head and smiled, "C'mere," Jim walked over and sat beside his boyfriend, "I thought you'd left."

"Don't be silly. I just went outside for a smoke."

"Okay," Mick grinned, "Say hello then!" Jim laughed at that, he reached over and gave Moose a small petting, she purred happily in response, "She likes you, score!"

"Is it hard to get her to like new people?"

"Sometimes," Mick nodded, "You were gone a little while."

Jim sighed, sitting up properly, "Dylan fucking called me. I told him that I'm not changing my mind," He took Mick's hand, watching as their fingers weaved together, "That I've got you."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Mick, I haven't told you everything yet. He wants to use it against me," Jim looked at Mick's face, "I don't know where to start..."

"Anywhere," Mick carefully moved Moose with his free hand, he then turned to Jim and took his other hand, "I don't care about what you're hiding. You're still you."

"Thank you," Jim gave Mick's hands a small squeeze, "I guess I'll jump in at the deep end..." He sighed softly, "I was never really comfortable in my relationship with him. He'd use me...He raped me, more than once. I was too scared to walk away. I thought he'd just send me packing to the police, tell them that he caught a sex worker. He always warned me of that. I did nothing. I didn't fight back. One time, not too long after he broke us off, after the contract...We were at his, he fell asleep in the next room, the guy he invited came back into my room. Tried to force himself onto me, I didn't want to. I hurt, I snapped. I kept a gun, just in case someone ever got violent with me, I shot him. Straight through the heart. Then I broke, I cried, ran downstairs and called the police. I couldn't turn Dylan in too, he had this look that told me 'if you tell them, I'm dragging you with me', I didn't want to go in prison, I kept shut. I've lashed out at people too, because of their forcefulness. Just snapped and beat them up. I didn't want to get hurt. Dylan told some people, I overheard him. I didn't think they'd drug me though and they did, I told you that. The day I told you that I had work, and we couldn't hang out. I...I wasn't there. I was kind of working...Dylan gets drugs: cocaine, heroine, ecstasy. Keeps the workers going...He sent me that time, to get them. The dealer made me do things. I beat him up after, because he kept laughing at me, and I couldn't take it. I cried, called Dylan and he said he'd "sort it out"...He had the dealer "disposed" of, took all his drugs and money too. I felt so violated, Dylan was there looking smug. I wanted to kill him."

"None of that is your fault. You were just protecting yourself."

"You think so...?"

"Yes, of course. You were smart to do that, and regardless of money issues, you should have left that place. I'm sure you could have found some help from somewhere."

"It's what I knew though. Dylan was all I had. I was too embarrassed to turn back to my parents, I didn't know where they'd be either. I just wanted clarification that I'd have a roof over my head, food on my table, and be warm. I didn't really care about what I was putting myself through. And all those drugs...It could have killed me. I wish I had been strong enough to walk away, I had so much money saved up, but I couldn't go at the time, with my pay-check building up, I wasn't letting him have it. **I** worked for that, not him," Jim shook his head and sighed softly, "Uhm...I think we need to tell the guys."

"Why?"

"He can use it against me."

"Do you really think if some stranger walks up to them and says "Jim's a whore", that they're gonna believe him?"

Jim shrugged, "I hope not, but I dunno what response it could get. I'd rather tell them just in case."

"What will they do if they don't understand?"

"I dunno. I guess they'll probably kick me out of the band."

"I won't let that happen. I'll be by your side."

"Thank you Mick," Jim smiled, “I’m really glad that you will be. I don't think I'd be able to do it alone."

"I'll always be here," Mick smiled too, he then shifted a little, "Lets move a little. I wanna hug you."

"Aw, so sweet," Jim pulled his hands back and Mick moved, opening his arms and giving enough room for his boyfriend to crawl into his lap; the taller moved over and wrapped his arms around Mick's frame, holding tight then resting his head on Mick's shoulder, smiling as the man's arms surrounded his body, "I'll try to make the guys understand..."

"Well, we're going back in the studio next week, to find out about a tour," Mick gently rubbed his boyfriend's back, "I'm sure they will though. It's not your fault, and I'll try help them understand it too."

"What if they ask how you know...?"

"Jim, you're my boyfriend now," Mick smiled, "We're gonna give a good go of this, what's better than being honest straight away? I'll just say that I helped you get away from that quicker, y'know. Maybe that you were afraid of what your boss would do so I gave him a firm talking to. We've got a week, it will be enough time to make it believable."

"I'm glad you think so. I dunno what I'd do without you. I'd probably still be there, that's for sure..."

"Well, you're not. I'm not gonna let him have you back either. You're mine now and I'll keep you safe. Maybe you should stay here? Just in case he tries to come after you?"

"I'd really like that. We could go get my stuff later. Too comfortable to move right now," Jim grinned up at Mick, "And, he doesn't know where I live."

"I don't care, he could easily get someone to watch you. If you're here, I can protect you."

"Why are you so nice?"

"Just to you. I told you why."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh, well I kissed you first, then I told you," Mick grinned, making Jim smile too, "I feel like there is a connection between us and I wanna see where it will go."

"Me too. I thought I was imagining things. But then when he was talking to me, I told him that there was something between us. And I may have pissed him off by saying that we didn't use a condom."

"Oh yeah, you said I was your first. Which means he used one."

"Yep. He thought he might catch something from me..."

"He's a jerk," Mick sighed, "How about we don't think of that though. Think of us, that's more important."

"You're right. I'd love if we could go out on a proper date, maybe tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice," Mick smiled again, "I'd really like that."

"Good! Do something nice, and different."

"How about we play some songs together?"

"Yeah, awesome!" Jim grinned, "I've never done that before."

"Me either," Mick nodded, "I can't wait. I bet it will be fucking amazing. Maybe you could play me something?"

"There's a song I really like. I'll play it for you." Mick continued to smile, pulling Jim a little closer; the taller-man happily snuggled into his boyfriend's warm embrace. Neither one could wait to for the rest of the day, even just to lounge around and watch T.v, they were happy because they were together, and they were definitely excited for the next day.


	5. Honesty

_(A Few Days Later)_

When Jim woke, he felt warm, and comfortable, a smile formed as he remembered falling asleep with Mick; he rolled over and his smile grew, taking in how peaceful the bigger man looked as he slept. He sighed softly upon remembering that he was going to tell everyone today; he snuggled closer to Mick, wishing that he really didn’t have to go through this. He’d be revealing something he’d kept hidden for the past few years, then there was him and Mick, that would be coming out too.

Jim had no idea how the others would react to the fact that he was a whore…And that Mick was actually willing to date him, when he already knew. Would they question how Mick knew about his secret? Jim sighed again, gently brushing his lips against Mick’s shoulder. He really didn’t want to do this now, he’d rather stay cuddled up with his boyfriend. But then if Dylan said something, and the guys believed him…Jim fully knew that Dylan had proof, there was no way out of it.

Mick slowly stirred from his sleep, he smiled softly upon feeling the warmth from the body beside him; he simply pulled Jim closer then kissed his head, “Mornin’.”

“Hey,” Jim smiled up at Mick, “How are you?”

“Little tired,” Mick yawned, “You?”

“Nervous…”

“Oh right…Today,” Mick sighed softly, he sat up, pulling Jim with him, “It will be okay. We have to go to the studio today anyway. Find out about tour.”

“I know…” Jim pressed his forehead to Mick’s, “If they hate me…They might hate you too, you’re dating me, and you know what I did…”

“So? If they ask how I know. I’ll just say that you’d invited me over so we could run over some scales, and when I got there you were arguing with your boss about quitting. I overheard, then you explained things to me. And regarding the fact that you’re my boyfriend, that’s because I like you. You’re a good person, to them you’re still the same person they met, a little nervous but a great guy. These past few days have been great, I’ve come to learn everything about you and I’m not letting their judgement effect how I feel for you. I won’t leave you. If they can’t accept us, if they kick you out, I’ll go too.”

“Mick…” Jim muttered, a little overwhelmed by all that, “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Mick’s lips; the younger happily responded to the sweet kiss, enjoying how Jim’s lips felt against his own.

Mick broke the kiss after a little while, giving his boyfriend a big smile, “Y’know. I still haven’t told you my full name.”

“Mick Thomson,” Jim rubbed his nose against Mick’s; he then pointed to himself, “James Donald Root.”

“James,” Mick shook his head a little, rubbing their noses together again, “Mickael Gordon Thomson.”

“Mickael, that’s so cute!” Jim grinned, “I love it.”

“Really?” Mick chuckled, “I hate it.”

“Noooo,” Jim wrapped his arms around Mick and pulled back a little, “It’s so adorable! Your parents have good taste.”

“I don’t think you’ll say that when you meet them.”

Jim blinked in surprise, “You want me to meet your parents? Won’t your dad hate that you’re with a man?”

“I don’t care,” Mick shrugged, “I’m old enough to make my own decisions. You’re the person I wanna be with. Yes, you happen to be a guy, but I’ll make my dad see that it doesn’t matter. You’re a human first.”

“Ooooooooooh! So that’s how things are?”

“Yes!” Mick poked his tongue out.

Jim licked Mick’s tongue, “You’ve changed your tone.”

“Well, sometimes people do things to me and I think differently. I don’t mean the sex,” Mick rested his hands on Jim’s sides, “Or how good you are at giving head,” He mouthed a ‘wow’ and Jim chuckled, “Just you…And having you here these past few days, it’s been driving me insane. I really like you James.”

Jim blushed a little, “Well I really like you too. I’ve enjoyed being here with you.”

“Then stay here. We can move the rest your stuff over later.”

“Really?” Mick nodded, making Jim smile brightly, “Okay, I’d love to!”

“Good!” Mick smiled; he then checked the time, “As much as I hate ruining this. We’ll need to get dressed now.”

Jim sighed, “Yeah, okay.”

“Unless you wanna piss them off a little and arrive ten minutes late,” Mick gently kissed Jim, “‘Cause I don’t mind.”

“Mh, why is that?”

“I love cuddling with you,” Mick grinned then moved and laid Jim onto the bed, crawling over then kissing the man’s neck, “They can wait.”

“Okay,” Jim hugged Mick close, “I’ll cuddle for a little longer, I don’t care.”

* * * *

At the studio, the others were patiently waiting for Mick and Jim to turn up; they were just discussing usual things. Corey kept trying Jim’s phone but he got no answer, and he had tried Mick too, having just the same luck he’d had with Jim, “Man, where are they?! I want to get this done.”

Sid slouched back, nodding at Corey’s words, “I wanna know where we’re going!”

“Me too,” Joey yawned, “Then back to bed.”

“What were you doing?”

“Writing, all night. Well, almost, got about an hour or two of sleep.”

Just down the hall, Jim was holding onto Mick’s hand, his nerves coming back now that they were actually here; he wanted to run back with Mick and just hide in the man’s house all day. Cuddled up in bed…Maybe have some fun; he suddenly smiled at that and Mick rose an eyebrow, “What ya’ thinking of?”

“You. Bed. Sex.”

“Oh,” Mick chuckled, “Later, I promise,” He leaned over and gave Jim’s cheek a kiss, “Lets face the music then.”

Jim nodded, Mick reached the door, opening it up; everyone had turned when they heard the door, a few staring at the fact that Mick and Jim were holding hands, “Uh…Traffic was bad, sorry for the wait.” Jim smiled innocently.

“You two, uh, what?”

“It just happened,” Mick shrugged, pulling Jim close and hugging him tight, “We got talking loads, and he stayed at mine the past few days. Just going over songs and getting used to the way we played. And we talked more, everything just kind of clicked. And well, we’re gonna see how things go for us as a couple.”

“Oh,” Corey nodded, “Congrats!”

“Before you go ahead and actually say that…” Jim sighed, slightly cuddling closer to his boyfriend, “There’s something I was hiding from you guys. I ended up telling Mick since he overheard a conversation I had with Dylan. That’s my ex-boss…And my ex-boyfriend.”

“I think I remember him. He was an ass. Didn’t know you worked for him though!”

“Yes,” Jim bit his lip for a moment, “Uh…While we were dating, he guilt tripped me into sleeping with other men, so he could watch…And get money from them. He started giving me some, then he dumped me and roped me into a contract, so I could keep getting money. I had nothing else to support me. He used me when he wanted. I was a whore. I sold my body to make a living. I quit though, but he was arguing with me, I had invited Mick over to help me with some scaling, and he overheard mine and Dylan’s argument, I spilled every little thing that happened. The times people drugged me, used me, beaten me…Raped me. The time I snapped and shot someone…No charges were passed since it was self-defence. Uhm…All the money I made while working for him. I had no idea when we first began dating. I thought I loved him and I was blinded, he just wanted to use me. I trusted what he was telling me, then when he broke up with me, I stayed since I had nothing else. But I’m out now, I’m free of all that shit, and somewhat free of Dylan. He threatened to tell you all, so here I am, admitting everything before he shows you proof.”

“Oh my god…” Corey gasped, “James, you should have told me!”

“I couldn’t, he constantly threatened to tell the police what I did. I would have ended up in jail…”

“I mean, it’s good you got out now, before he did something that got you killed.”

Jim nodded, “Uh, so none of you have a problem with this?”

“People have secrets.” Clown shrugged; the others just nodded in agreement with the oldest.

“Oh wow,” Jim smiled, “Thank you.”

“Right, now that’s over. Where the fuck is Ross?”

“I think he went to piss.”

“Thanks Sid.”

“Lets sit down,” Mick whispered to Jim, taking the man over to a couch and sitting there with him; more than happy to hug his boyfriend close, completely getting rid of any nerves Jim had about opening up. Jim gave Mick a soft kiss then nuzzled his head into his neck, “If you keep being such an attention seeker, I might not be able to wait.” Mick kept his voice quite, only wanting Jim to hear.

“Me?” Jim smirked, moving a little closer to Mick, “I’m innocent,” He gently licked Mick’s ear, “You’re taking it out of context.”

“Ugh,” Mick shook his head, “Wait ‘til we get home. I’m gonna make sure all our neighbours hear exactly how I feel about you, and that you’re mine.”

“That’s sexy,” Jim muttered, his insides tingling at the thought; his time with Mick had been amazing, and their sex was better than it had been on the first night they’d had together, “‘M gonna ride you.”

“Fucking shut up.” Mick kissed Jim, holding the man a little closer and trying to satisfy his mental fantasies enough, just until they got home. Jim happily returned the kiss, their eyes closed immediately and Jim’s arms going around Mick’s neck; their mouths parted and their tongues met, easily creating a little dance in their mouths.

Corey had turned to ask Mick a question, and he was more than shocked to see him and Jim making out like that, “Uh guys?!” The other’s turned at that, most of their jaws dropping at the sight.

Mick reluctantly broke the kiss, then turned his head to Corey, “What?” He was rather breathless, having been completely immersed in Jim’s taste.

“Make sure that you remember we’re here.” Joey shook his head.

Jim sighed softly, “I hate public places,” He pulled back then, deciding on just holding Mick’s hand, “What’s up Corey?”

Corey blinked, “…Fuck, I forgot!” Everyone laughed at that, then returned to their conversations; a couple of minutes passed and Ross finally returned, gathering everyone together and smiling brightly, “So?”

“I got you guys on Ozzfest.”

“What?!” Corey grinned, “That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, it’s really good,” Mick smiled brightly, “So, is that all you need?”

“Well we’ve got to go over starting places, I think we’ll be able to get a simple backdrop: so what design you want…”

Corey rolled his eyes, “Don’t really need you both for that though, so you can go run off. And do whatever. Just don’t complain.”

“We won’t,” Jim jumped up, pulling Mick up with him, “See you guys,” He waved with his free hand, Mick gave a quick wave too, more than happy to leave with Jim, “We gotta get home quickly.”

Mick chuckled, “Oh yeah,” He smiled, “But I’m not speeding.”

Jim stopped walking for a moment, making Mick look at him, “You don’t need to,” He smiled to Mick, moving closer then placing a soft kiss on his lips, “I **can** wait,” He gently nipped Mick’s bottom lip, “I just hope you can too.”

“I dunno. If you stop being so sexy, I might be able to. Now c’mon, move your ass.”

“What if I don’t?” Jim smirked playfully.

“I’ll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out…Or to an empty room.”

Jim pouted, “Don’t want them to hear,” He moved then, now heading out without question: Mick happily following, his fingers still tangled with Jim’s.

* * * *

The couple were barely inside the house when their lips met again, their hands working on getting each other’s clothing unfastened; somehow the door was closed, locked, and they were heading upstairs, unable to break apart, other than to catch their breath. They were soon in Mick’s room, falling onto the bed together: their hands roaming, disposing of clothes, touching and caressing each other, their cocks reacting to the touches.

They paused to breathe properly, then shared a few loving kisses between each lustful movement; Jim soon had Mick on his back, happily straddling his hips and just smirking down at him. Mick felt lost in Jim’s brown eyes, he gave the man’s hips a small squeeze; Jim reacted with a little movement, a quick spark of anticipation running through their bodies.

Mick pulled Jim down into a deep loving kiss, his other hand giving Jim’s ass a squeeze; Jim moaned into the kiss, he ran his nails down Mick’s chest and broke the kiss, settling himself then taking Mick’s erection in hand. He rose himself then pressed the crown to his entrance, taking a small breath before lowering himself down; Mick simply watched Jim, gently massaging his hips as he settled again.

Jim sighed shakily, his hands running over Mick’s chest, he shut his eyes for a moment, taking in just how amazing Mick felt, especially inside him like this; this was only the second time Jim had decided that he wanted more control (with a man anyway), the other was his second boyfriend--that didn’t matter now though, it was about them, “You feel amazing.” He muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

“You too.” Mick smiled softly, giving Jim’s hips a little squeeze; Jim smiled too, he felt much more comfortable now, he slowly began rocking his hips, moaning softly as the movement sent a shock through his body. Mick could only let a gasp out at that, loving how his insides reacted to that; he felt beyond perfect with Jim, he knew he was falling and he loved it.

Jim got a steady rhythm going, moaning as Mick’s cock moved inside him, his entire body feeling like it was on fire already; he didn’t really understand why he reacted so positively to the way Mick felt, but he loved it. Each spark, each tingle and each twitch; it made him want more, not just from the sex, it was perfect…He wanted more from Mick: he could feel his boyfriend’s love, it was much stronger than the lust, but it only drove Jim to get Mick into a quivering mess, he wanted him to let go.

Mick slowly moved his hips to Jim’s, moans now spilling from his lips as the pleasure built up between them; he simply stared up at Jim, completely adoring how he looked at this moment. He could feel butterflies through every inch of his body, his brain unable to really make sense of anything but how Jim moved, and that he needed to move too, so he could watch Jim in pure bliss.

Jim happily picked his pace up, more moans leaving his mouth: completely enjoying the way Mick kept up, and how he looked, the way his eyes flickered. Since his movements still weren’t very fast, Jim leaned down a little, his hands sliding up to Mick’s shoulders, he pulled him up a little and joined their lips.

Mick happily returned the kiss, drinking in the soft moans Jim let loose; he made his own movements quicker, thrusting up into Jim, his eyes closing and his own noises picking up. Jim broke the kiss, gasping out from the loss of breath, and at the new pace; he gripped onto Mick’s shoulders and rode him harder, his moans getting louder as Mick’s cock got closer to his prostate.

The bigger-man gripped onto Jim’s hips, letting his lust take over, he bucked his hips, groaning softly as Jim let out a loud cry, his cock beginning to leak now. The air around them was completely warm, their bodies sweating, and their breathing lost as they continued to move together, letting themselves be taken by the pleasure; Mick’s cock was also leaking, only urging Jim to move faster.

Jim’s nails sunk into Mick’s flesh, enjoying the growl the younger let go; Mick only gripped onto Jim’s hips tighter, pushing himself more and enjoying how Jim got louder. Mick bucked his hips again, hitting straight into Jim’s prostate, causing the man to let out a loud cry, his body shuddering as his climax hit.

Mick thrust himself once more, groaning as he was sent over the edge, Jim’s tighter walls milking him dry. They moved together a little more, riding out their climax; Jim almost collapsed against Mick, gasping softly to try and catch his breath, Mick ran his hands up Jim’s sides, giving him a soft squeeze.

Jim smiled down at Mick, settling himself enough to move off Mick; he laid down beside him and smiled more, his hand finding Mick’s and their fingers weaving together. Jim looked to his boyfriend, giving him another smile; Mick pulled Jim close and hugged him tightly. Jim simply snuggled into his boyfriend’s warmth; they slowly moved, getting under the covers and staying close together, tiredness taking them over.

Their shared a soft kiss, then closed their eyes, happily giving into their exhaustion; they drifted off to sleep, contently dreaming about everything that was about to come.


	6. Cravings

Mick smiled softly as he looked at Jim; he felt lucky, he didn't think Jim would even give him a chance, let alone after what had happened between them. He figured that the taller would be annoyed, that he had paid to have sex with him, and keep him for six hours...But here Mick was, happily cuddled up, in his bed, with Jim in his arms, and Jim was his boyfriend. He couldn't have asked for any more, he felt like their relationship was good already, and it only seemed to grow as they spent more time together.

Mick couldn't deny that the sex was amazing too, he felt much more love from Jim than he'd had in so long, he knew full well that he was the same: giving as much out to Jim as the man gave to him. And he felt himself falling more, and he liked--he _loved_ it; Jim made Mick feel amazing, and the younger hoped that Jim felt the same.

Jim moved a little and Mick placed a small kiss on his head, getting a sleepy smile from his boyfriend, "Hi."

"Hey sleepy-head," Mick smiled, he then moved and gave Jim a soft kiss, "How ya' doing?"

"I'm great, really great Mick," Jim smiled more, unable to stop himself from snuggling into Mick's warmth, "That was perfect."

"It was," Mick grinned, pressing a kiss to Jim's cheek this time, "I love being with you," He could tell Jim; he was listening to his heart, and there was only Jim there, "I'm so lucky."

"Me too," Jim softly kissed Mick's lips, "I'm lucky as well. You're a great boyfriend."

Mick rubbed his nose against Jim's, and softly rubbing his back. Mick knew he should say it now, it was so perfect and quiet, "I love you James."

A blush rose to Jim's cheeks; he gently pressed his forehead to Mick's, "I love you too Mickael," He smiled shyly; remembering how good Mick made him feel, and all the love he'd felt with him, even like this, "You're really amazing."

"You too babe." Mick gently kissed Jim's lips; his fingers gently rubbing Jim's back while his other hand crept up the man's right leg. Jim wielded to Mick's lips, his hands roaming over Mick's chest, then down to his groin: he passed his fingers over Mick's cock, feeling him twitch ever so slightly. He was glad to know that he could so easily set Mick off, he'd never had anyone like this...Or anyone who gave him so much attention; with Mick it felt like the entire world was watching him, somehow hidden away in those icy-eyes.

Mick gently touched Jim, his fingers wrapping around the man's length: he gave him a soft tug, getting a soft moan in return. He slid his tongue into Jim's mouth, pressing it against Jim's; the taller responded, his tongue wrapping around Mick's, and his fingers curling around the man's cock. They slowly stroked each other as their tongues moulded together, soft moans passing between them.

Jim broke the kiss to catch his breath, he then buried his head into Mick's shoulder, softly biting his flesh, "I want you," He whispered, giving Mick's hardening cock a rough tug, loving the growl he got in return, "I want everything from you." He kept his voice quiet.

Mick blinked at that, somewhat dazed, "You can have all of me," He moved his hands up to Jim's chest, "I'll love you forever," He pushed Jim onto his back, getting himself between the man's legs, "I only need you."

"You can definitely have me," Jim smiled, giving Mick a soft kiss, "Y'know we need to clean."

"Yes, you fucking tease," Mick rolled his eyes; he leaned down and gently nipped Jim's neck, "Maybe I don't wanna move."

"C'mon, move your butt."

"Hmm," Mick moved a little closer, pressing himself to Jim, "I could do that," He rocked his hips, smiling at the moan Jim gave, "Easy."

Jim rolled his eyes, his hands moving up to Mick's shoulders, "Not like that."

Mick grabbed Jim's wrists, immediately pinning them to the bed, "We could try something different," He smirked, rocking his hips again and just managing to hold down a moan while Jim released another, "I don't mind."

"Fuck you're so sexy," Jim clenched his fingers, his legs wrapping around Mick's waist, "Will you show me?"

"I dunno," Mick stuck his tongue out, "We _do_ need to get clean after all."

"Mick," Jim glared, "If you move away from me, I'll tackle you to this bed and ride you until you can't walk."

Mick shuddered at that, a shock having ran straight through his body, going straight to his cock; he took a small breath, clearing his mind a little, a smirk crossing over his features as something came to mind, "Do you think you're stronger than me?"

Jim struggled against Mick, the bigger-man easily keeping him on the bed: his grip on Jim's wrists tightening, "Dammit Mick." He sighed, his cock twitching for attention, and his body aching to have Mick again.

"What?" Mick rocked his hips again, loving how Jim whimpered, "Do you want some attention, _James_?"

"Yes!" Jim wiggled under Mick, biting his lip as Mick's erection rubbed against him, "Ugh. Fuck me." He sighed again, getting impatient, and more turned on as Mick continued to be stubborn. Jim couldn't hide the fact that he was enjoying how dominant Mick was right now, this was exactly what he wanted from his boyfriend.

"If you really want that," Mick smirked down at Jim; he moved Jim's wrists closer together, easily pinning them down with one hand. His other slid down and to his cock, he pressed himself to Jim's entrance, pushing in a little; his smirk growing as Jim's legs pulled him closer, "Such a dirty boy." Mick pushed in a little more, his hand going back up and onto Jim's wrist, pinning him down properly.

"I'm your personal whore now Mick," Jim smirked, "I don't come with a charge any more," He wiggled his wrists under Mick's grip, "C'mon then, **Mickael**. Show me what you've got. Fuck me into this bed." Another shock ran through Mick's body, he pushed himself fully into Jim; not even giving his boyfriend a moment before he began moving, desperately needing this, especially after the teasing.

Jim moaned out, enjoying how precisely Mick was moving already: his movements deep, at a steady speed, and sending a million different shocks through Jim's body. Jim moved his hips along with Mick's thrusts, completely enjoying how amazing it felt--how amazing _**Mick**_ felt. As they moved, their noises picked up, easily filling the air.

Mick quickened his pace a little, and pushed himself deeper into Jim; relishing in each moan Jim let loose. The taller simply laid back, happily moving along with Mick but letting him have all of the control; his eyes slid shut and his moans got a little louder as Mick began to thrust harder, the movements hitting Jim exactly where he needed to be.

Each movement sent little shock-waves through Jim, his breathing getting lost to his noises. The air around them began to get warmer, their noises getting louder as they both moved quicker; the bed creaked under them, and their flesh hit together. Jim gasped as he felt Mick's cock getting closer to his prostate, his back automatically arched, his head tipping backwards as the pleasure flooded him; Mick groaned softly, slowing his movements down and avoiding Jim's prostate as much as he could.

Mick wanted his boyfriend to feel that amazing spark, but he needed to drag this out longer, completely enjoying how Jim arched under him, and the noises that the man let go. Jim whimpered softly, moving his hips a little quicker and trying to get Mick to speed up again; Mick simply growled at Jim's attempt, letting go of one of his wrists so he could bring his hand down and grip Jim's hips.

Jim wined then, his free hand going down Mick's back, he gripped the man's ass tightly, using his legs to pull him closer too; Mick growled again, he bucked his hips and Jim cried out as his prostate was hit. The younger quickened his pace again, lifting Jim up a little and pushing himself deeper; both their noises getting louder, their breathing lost, bodies sweating and the bed hitting against the wall, it's creaks much louder.

Mick gave a throaty groan as he felt Jim's walls beginning to twitch; both their cocks were beginning to leak now, their movements just getting quicker as they felt their release getting closer. Mick slid a hand down, curling his fingers around Jim's cock and beginning to pump the appendage to their rhythm, watching his boyfriend's face as his expressions changed with the pleasure.

Jim tried desperately to cling on, he moved his hand up and gripped at Mick's back, his noises becoming a mixture of gasps and groans as his climax bubbled away; Mick bucked his hips for a second time, hitting straight into Jim's prostate again and sending a shock-wave through the man's body. Jim gave a gasp, letting go then and groaning out as his climax hit him, his body shuddering from its effects.

Mick simply thrust himself twice more, letting go too and groaning deeply as Jim's tighter walls milked him dry; they both moved together still, riding out their climax as much as they could before giving in and collapsing. Mick just about kept his weight off Jim, both of them panting and trying to regain their breath; he carefully moved and pulled out of Jim, dropping down beside him and giving a hefty sigh.

Jim smiled, turning over to his boyfriend then running a hand up his damp chest, "Mh, Mick...That was wonderful."

Mick smiled too, placing a soft kiss on Jim's forehead, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Jim smiled more, "I love you Mickael."

"I love you too James," Mick pressed another kiss to Jim's head, "That was pretty amazing."

"Uh-huh," Jim nodded, "And, oh, that control you had! I fucking loved it."

Mick shook his head, smiling more, "You like being dominated...I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll fight back more next time," Jim smirked, deciding to sit up then, "We need to get cleaned! Then sleep."

"Yeah," Mick sat up too; they both got off the bed then, taking note that something seemed off. Mick looked it over then chuckled, "I think we broke the bed."

"Hm, probably," Jim laughed, "Look at the wall too...We'll need to redecorate."

"Fucking dented it..." Mick rolled his eyes; he wasn't surprised that they hadn't _heard_ the bed break, they were really loud. He shook it off for now though, happily taking Jim's hand then heading to the bathroom: they really did need to get cleaned after that, then they could worry about the bed...And the wall.


	7. Problems

_(The Next Day)_

Jim furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep, a banging noise annoying his ears; he yawned softly and rolled over, snuggling into Mick's warmth, "What's tha'?

"Dunno," Mick looked down at Jim, smiling at the man's sleepy state; he'd been awake for a little while now, not wanting to wake Jim, "Think someone is at the door or somethin'."

"Then why didn't you get it?"

"Comfortable," Mick smiled more, "Waiting for you to get up."

"Oh right," Jim rolled over then, getting out of bed and yawning, "I'll go get the door." He pulled on his boxers then headed downstairs; Mick chuckled to himself, laying back and sighing happily, easily remembering what had happened the night before.

Downstairs, Jim yawned again as he unlocked the door, he opened it up and blinked in surprise, "Hi, James. I heard you moved here."

"Blake," Jim gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Blake looked Jim up and down, "You haven't changed a bit," He reached out, gently running a hand up the man's arm, "I'm glad you still recognize me. I uh...Heard what happened, with Dylan. You shouldn't have got involved with him. I warned you."

"I'm sorry okay?" Jim sighed, stepping closer to Blake, "I was angry with you, he knew that, he used it and...I trusted him. I fell for him."

"It was never real though."

"I know. Please, you shouldn't be here."

"Go on Jim," Blake stepped forward, "Tell me why."

Jim sighed heavily, "I loved you. I still loved you when I went with him."

"I knew it," Blake smiled brightly, "And now?" Jim shook his head, "Really?" Blake rose an eyebrow, gently cupping Jim's cheek, "Push me away then," He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jim's, feeling the taller relaxing and returning the kiss; he kept it short and pulled away with a smirk, "You really haven't changed. You're still such a little _bitch_."

Jim swallowed, "We need to talk more," He stepped back, "Wait here. I'll get dressed." Blake simply nodded, stepping back and letting Jim close the door; the tall-man closed his eyes for a moment, his heart racing and his lips tingling. Blake was still exactly the same, and that made Jim feel a little weak at the knees; he opened his eyes, sighing softly then heading upstairs.

Mick sat up when he heard Jim walk back into their room, he rose his eyebrows as the man rushed to get dressed, "Jim. What's wrong? Who is it?"

"Uhm...Just an old friend. When things started happening with Dylan, he helped a little. I won't be long, we're just gonna catch up," Jim smiled to Mick, "I haven't seen him in a while, little excited about finding out where he's been. He said he travelled a little!" He sighed happily, "Imagine Mick, _**we**_ could be doing that soon. I wanna know what he's seen. I'll be back for dinner. I promise."

Mick smiled at Jim's happiness, "Alright. I'll see you later," He shuffled to the edge of the bed, "I love you."

"Love you too Mick." Jim shot Mick another smile, heading out again after that; he rushed downstairs and grabbed his coat, quickly leaving the house and smiling brightly to Blake. He really was excited...Not at all bothered about how he'd lied to Mick, Blake was someone Jim knew _very_ well.

"Like a fucking cheetah," Blake smirked at his own remark, simply getting a roll of eyes from Jim, "Okay! Off we go." He headed off then, Jim immediately following behind; Mick had watched from the window, a little curious about the man he didn't even know the name of...

"Where are we going?"

"My place. If you're comfortable with that."

"Oh yeah," Jim smiled, "I'll be perfectly fine."

"I know you can hold yourself James. And you look well in shape...I guess all that sex would have helped."

"Maybe," Jim shook his head, catching up to Blake, "But you know me."

Blake laughed, stopping in his tracks, "Oh, I _know_. You always could hold yourself in the bedroom," He touched Jim's cheek, "I'm glad you were my first James. Kept me going all night."

"Well, you were pretty amazing," Jim chuckled, "C'mon, we're wasting time. I wanna catch up with you!" He brushed off Blake's hand, giving him a smile before running ahead.

"Oh hey! Cheeky!" Blake ran after him, smiling as memories came flooding back; he always had loved Jim, and he still did. He would make sure that the guitarist was his again, and he'd do anything to make it happen.

= = = =

Mick sighed as he tried to busy himself around the house, he was missing Jim already, he wished he'd asked to go. He ended up dropping himself on the sofa, sighing heavily; he tried to busy himself with tapping his hands on his legs.

He jumped a little when he heard the door open and slam shut, he rushed out, raising an eyebrow at a breathless Jim, "Made it back for lunch!" Jim rushed over to Mick, giving him a big hug and a sweet kiss, "Did you miss me?"

"More than anything," Mick smiled, holding Jim tight, "I love you James."

"So you said," Jim gave Mick a peck, "I love you too Mickael," He smiled brightly, "Hm, y'know. I'm not really that hungry. I could wait an hour," He pulled away, taking Mick's hand and leading him to the stairs, "Or two..."

"Mh, what about three?"

"Oh fuck yes," Jim let go of Mick's hand then, rushing upstairs, immediately pursued by Mick; the younger easily caught Jim in his arms, giving him a loving kiss, "Probably four if you're lucky, and get me naked, now."

"Wow, you're horny today."

"Mickael, last night was better than anything. And it made me realize how much I really do love you...But, I enjoy letting that go, just to indulge in the lust. Now c'mon big guy. Why don't we break the bed some more?" Mick simply smirked at that, picking Jim up then throwing him over his shoulder; the taller laughed and rubbed Mick's back, ready to feel the man truly let go.

= = = =

Blake yawned, resting back in his seat and playing with the bottle in his hand, his ear twitched when he heard the door open, "Hello Blake. What do I owe this pleasure? I thought you'd never come back here."

"Well, Dylan. We all have surprises hidden up our sleeves."

"Yes. I assume you have more to come."

"James...He still has feelings for me, I know it. We went out today, I had been camping so I naturally took him to my tent. We talked, got a little busy. Man, he can still go like a rabbit on heat. I'm not sure how sorry I feel for that Mick guy."

"Mick...?"

"His band-mate...His friend," Blake scoffed, putting the bottle down then turning around, "His _boyfriend_."

"You want to split them up," Dylan rolled his eyes, "Why should I help you?"

"Because, I know James. I know what makes him **tick**. If you help me, I'll get him to sign a contract with _you_ , one he can't get out of. Then he can be your prize whore again. I'll need him from time to time, I hope you understand my bargain."

"Oh..." Dylan smirked, "I definitely understand."

"Is there anything Mick doesn't know?"

"Just you."

"Ah," Blake smiled, "I can use this to my advantage. I'll speak to him once Jim is out of the house."

"I'll get Kitty to call him up. He'll do anything to help her, they always were close, since he started..."

"He has no siblings, it's easy for him to take people on."

"Yes. Well then," Dylan put his hand out, "We have a deal?"

"That we do." Blake smirked as he shook Dylan's hand.

= = = =

Jim stirred from his nap at the sound of his phone ringing, he turned over and tiredly picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Jim, I need your help."_

Jim sat up then, his movements waking Mick; the bigger-man rose an eyebrow but simply sat up, hugging Jim close, "What's wrong Kitty?"

_"Dylan...He's turning bad, he hit Channel yesterday. I'm afraid I'm next."_

"Oh. Is he at home?" Jim tried to shrug Mick off as the man began kissing the back of his neck.

_"Yes. Will you help?"_

"I can only talk to him. But I'll let you know," Jim got an okay and a goodbye from Kitty before she hung up; he put his own phone down and shot a playful glare at Mick, "She's in danger. I've gotta talk to Dylan."

"Can't you just call him?"

"It's better face to face," Jim sighed, "I'm sorry Mick, I'll try not to be gone long, I promise."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," They shared a kiss then Jim reluctantly got out of bed, dressing into his earlier clothing; he gave Mick another kiss and left for Dylan's house. The younger dropped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and smiling to himself; he knew they needed a new bed now, and the wall needed to be sealed and redecorated. He groaned in dismay when he heard knocking at the door, he got out of bed and pulled his boxers and shirt on, quickly heading downstairs and opening up the door, "Yes?"

"Is James here?"

"You've just missed him," Mick looked the guy over, immediately recognizing him from earlier, "Why would you come here this late?"

"Well...I was kinda hoping you'd be alone. I was right. I'm Blake," He smiled softly, "I'm sorry to disturb you. But...I just need you to know. Jim's a liar."

"What?"

"I'm an ex...Well, I'm not really sure if it applies. He didn't actually break up with me. Just ran into the arms of Dylan. And now look, I'm back and he immediately runs into my arms. I told him no, but he insisted. He told me after that he had you and I was shocked, I never thought he'd be a cheater. He asked me to keep it a secret but I simply couldn't lie, just because he could. It's weird. After what happened with Dylan, I thought he'd changed. It's clear he's still the sex addict he was when I met him. Y'know, he was my first, I trusted him. He betrayed me. Not only did he screw Dylan, but he happily fucked other men to keep Dylan happy. I figured things were over. I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. Someone warned me it would only turn sour. I only wish I had listened."

"No...You're lying. You have to be."

"I have no need to lie to you," Blake shook his head, "Listen to me, if you're sensible, you'll get rid of him now, before he goes behind your back again. I'm not staying here, I'm leaving. I can't have him lying to me again. Dylan is still around though, and he knows Jim, he knows what Jim desires. Sex and money. Nothing more. I'm afraid he doesn't know how to love, only how to fool."

Mick nodded, trying desperately to hold his feelings in, "Okay...I'll think of what you said. Goodnight." He shut the door; Blake smirked to himself and walked away. Mick trudged back upstairs. He found out some suitcases and shakily packed Jim's clothing, trying harder to keep his tears down.

Once everything was away, he carried the cases downstairs and left them beside the table, writing a note for Jim and leaving it on top of the table. He grabbed his coat and headed out, locking the door then getting into his car: he needed to clear his mind with a long drive...And hopefully stop himself from breaking down.


	8. Fighting Back

Jim rose his eyebrow as he finally arrived back at Mick's house, he had to wonder why Mick's car wasn't there; he tried the door and got more curious when he found it locked. He let himself in and peeked into the kitchen, "Mick?! Are you in?" He frowned when he got no response, he headed into the living room and gasped at the suitcases there, he walked over and picked up the note: opening it then reading what was wrote.

_'James, I am so sorry to do this to you. I'm so torn. I love you so much, I really do...But Blake. I feel so inadequate. He's told me what happened. That you two...I never thought that you might do something like that. I thought you loved me. And, you ran into his arms. Because you know him...And, me? We have barely known each other that long. There's no point fooling yourself. Please, take your stuff and go. I've gone for a drive...I expect you to be gone by the time I'm back -Mick.'_

Jim growled, ripping up the note then putting the scraps in the trash; he kicked one of the suitcases, sighing deeply. He picked them up then headed upstairs, emptying them out and leaving his clothing in a pile; he went back downstairs and wrote a note for Mick, leaving then to find Blake or Dylan.

= = = =

Mick finally arrived back home, he got out of his car, locked it up and headed into his house, he walked into the living room, seeing Jim's suitcases gone and a new piece of paper on the table; he went over and picked it up, opening it and reading the inside.

_'Mick...You are the only honest person I've met. The first night we made love...I really do appreciate what you did. I love only you. Blake was lying. Mick, when I told you that I had been raped...It was him. We were young, and we loved each other. We did everything together. When he came back, I was surprised, I assumed he had changed. He seemed so different. But he kissed me, and it's like, I lost sense of everything. I just wanted to go with him...Please, believe me when I say that I didn't want to. I think he drugged me. I've gone but I've left my clothes. Do what you want with them. I don't care. I've gone to confront Blake...And probably Dylan. If I don't come back...Just burn my clothes. I won't be needing them -Love Jim.'_

Mick gasped, dropping the note and leaving the house again; he locked up then jumped into his car, driving off for that house again. Hoping desperately that Jim would be there, and not at wherever Blake lived. He wouldn't be able to bare it if he lost Jim. He realized that he'd done something terrible. He didn't know why his trust faltered, and he hated himself for it.

= = = =

"You're _**really**_ stupid James," Blake tightened his grip on Jim's wrists, "Do you think Mick will believe you? To him, you were a whore when you met."

"He didn't know straight away."

"That doesn't change **anything**! You fucked men for money. Oh honey, _we_ fucked."

"No! You drugged me! I know. I hate you Blake. Once, I did love you but now...No. I love Mickael. He's the only honest person I've met. He hasn't lied to me. I told him everything but you. I should have revealed your name. He would **never** have trusted you!"

"If he loved you, he wouldn't have believed me in the first place. He has no faith in you. He thinks you would go and fuck someone, just to have sex. Or maybe for money too. He doesn't love you James. No-one could love scum like you," Blake growled, shoving Jim against the floor, "All the people that you took to bed. That was your choice. No-one else made it. You didn't love them. You loved the money and the sex."

"Yes. I did. Mick opened my eyes. He opened my heart. I can die peacefully knowing what true love is. Get it over with."

"Oh no. I'll make you suffer," He pulled Jim up, "Maybe...We shall kill your precious love first."

Dylan walked in then, two of his men carrying a struggling Mick into the room, "James!"

"Look at him. So helpless. He came looking for you James," Dylan smirked, "I had to let him down. He lashed out and now...Well, you _can_ see."

"Don't hurt him, I'll do anything."

"James, don't-"

"Mickael. I love you. You've done so much for me, probably without even knowing it. Thank you. You made me happy, you made me feel loved. It's more than I could ask for. Let me do something for you."

"No," Mick struggled against the men, "I'm so sorry. I was trying to figure out why my trust wavered and it's not your fault. It's me. I love you so much. And, I'm so scared of not being enough...You seem to deserve much better than me, and I'm afraid you'll see it. Then I'll be alone again and I'll have to watch you being happy with someone. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. To me, you're perfect just as you are now. Don't ever change Mick," Jim smiled sadly, "Let him go and I'll do what you want."

"You will sign a contract James," Dylan smiled, completely ignoring what had just gone on: he'd got what he wanted, "There is no-way out of it. If you don't, well..." He pulled out a knife, "He dies."

Mick shook his head, mouthing 'Don't'. Jim simply blinked wondering why Mick did that; he sighed and nodded, "Let him go. I'll sign the contract."

"You will sign it first, then he'll be freed," Dylan walked over, taking the contract out of his coat and a pen; he laid them in front of Jim and smirked, "It'll be nice having you as a whore again. Oh, there's a few special clauses in that. You get no money. It all goes to me, and Blake. You will live in that house with me. No arguments. And, Blake can take you when he wishes. If Mick comes near the place, he will be killed. You will leave that stupid band you're in."

"Okay. That's fine."

"James, don't. I'm not the only one who cares about you."

= = = =

Just outside, the guys were waiting and when Sid heard what he needed to, he gave the thumbs up; they creeped into the house, staying quiet. Then slowly, they pounced, Corey and Craig held back Dylan, being sure to get the knife from him, Paul and Sid got Blake off Jim and held him back, the tallest soon got up and helped Joey and Shawn, as soon as Mick was freed the couple hugged each other tightly.

"I called the police." Chris smiled, helping Joey with holding one of the men back.

"I can't believe you guys..." Jim smiled brightly, "Thank you for helping."

"Well, we would never be able to forgive ourselves. And Mick definitely wouldn't shut up about it if we didn't help out." Corey chuckled.

"When I got to that house, I gave Corey a call. Asked him to get everyone together. So they followed when I got brought here. I said, if you were there, I'd say something along those lines. Because I'm really not the only one who cares for you Jim."

"Uh-huh. We're all your friends, don't forget that."

"I won't. Thank you so much," Jim then put his full attention on Mick, "And you..."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up," Jim gave Mick a small kiss, "Don't apologize. I'll make you see how special you are to me Mick, no matter what it takes."

"I heard what you said. I love you James."

"I love you too Mickael."

"Okaaaay," Corey caught the couples attention, "Don't be smooching again! Wait until you get back home for that."

"Oh yeah." Jim smiled.

Mick smirked, "We'll need to get a new bed first babe."

Jim chuckled, "Should fix that wall too..."

"Seriously guys..." Sid whined then made a fake retching noise.

"You guys _broke_ your bed?" Corey shook his head, "Wow, don't wanna know."

"It's called sex Corey, it's perfectly normal."

"And it's really special when you love someone."

Dylan laughed and the guys looked at him, "Because your both used to it."

"Oh yeah!" Sid scrunched his face up, "Don't wanna hear about that again."

Jim looked at Mick, "You told them?"

"They were surprisingly okay with it...Strange really."

"It's perfectly normal for a person to want a whore. Yours turned out to be Jim, woot lucky you. Now shut up. If you wanna talk about that, please go outside."

"Yeah okay. I need a smoke anyway..." Jim checked his pockets, "Corey have you got a spare one?"

"Ugh, here, if it'll get rid of you."

"Oh nice!" Jim faked a gasp; he walked over to Corey, got a cigarette and the man's lighter then headed outside with Mick. He sat on a wall and lit the cigarette up, "Wonder when the police will be here." He then took a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling after a short while.

"Probably soon," Mick smiled, "You know, you look really sexy when you smoke."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"At least you're not gonna try make me quit," Jim laughed, taking another drag of his cigarette; he looked out onto the road when he heard sirens, "Aw, and I was gonna give you a kiss."

"I'm sure they'll go straight indoors. It's not like there isn't enough witnesses to get Dylan and Blake locked up," Mick smirked, then got closer to Jim, "Gonna make sure you don't have to relive any of the shit that happened."

Jim smiled brightly, "Thank you." He took another drag of his cigarette, exhaling through his nose and giving a wink to Mick; the bigger-man just shook his head.

The police cars parked up a couple of officers heading over to the house, "Excuse me, we heard that two men have been detained. Suspected of sexual and physical abuse."

"Yes, they're inside," Mick nodded, "They were apprehended before they could do too much damage."

One of the officers noticed the bruising on Jim's face, "Sir, were you injured?"

"Um, yes. One of them hit my head off the floor."

"Okay. We may need to speak to you more later." They then headed inside.

Mick leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jim's head, "I'm sorry about this..."

Jim just laughed, "You didn't do it! Blake did, it's not your fault."

"I just wish I could have helped you. I was so stupid..."

"No," Jim finished his cigarette then put it out, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him close, "You were just tricked by Blake."

"Yes. And I felt outdone..."

"Don't. Mick, I did love him once, long ago. But I love you now. After he betrayed me, and left me, I had nothing and I found solace in Dylan, I got fooled. But then I met you and I though 'wow, this guy is perfect', then you turned up at that house, and I was scared, I didn't want you to know what I was. Then we had sex and you made me feel completely alive. At first, I was worried about feeling that connection, it hadn't happened in so long, but you told me how you felt, and that made me happy. Since then, I've just fallen for you even more. And no, it hasn't been long, we still have a lot to learn about each other, but that makes it more exciting. I want to get to know you, **properly**." Jim gave Mick a soft kiss.

"See. This is why I love you. You're so caring Jim. I'd really love to get to know you more. Every tiny detail."

Just then the police officers came back out with Blake and Dylan in tow, one stopped and smiled to Jim and Mick, "Could I just have your land-line number? In case we do need to talk to you. Mr. Dylan Hansen has made an allegation against a Mr. James Root."

Mick moved aside then, finding out the number, "What did he say about me?"

"Well, we'd rather find some proof first. But he admitted to owning a sex house, and he said you were a worker."

"Oh..." Jim furrowed his eyebrows; figuring out that the guys probably ripped up that contract and burned it, "Well, I live with Mick so..."

"Yeah, here's the number." Mick smiled and handed over the paper.

"Thank you Sir. We'll be in touch."

"Okay," Jim smiled softly, the officer put the paper away then went to the car and got in, soon driving off, "Asshole."

"What, Dylan?"

"Duh," The others came outside then, giving Jim and Mick a big smile, "What did you do the contract?"

"Ripped it up and burnt it."

"Thought so," Jim smiled, "But...He still has proof at the house."

"He doesn't. He's not as smart as he'd like to think. When I went there, he was actually on the top floor, the guards were in the garden chatting and drinking. I had a snoop around and managed to find all the documentation. I took out yours and threw it in the fire."

"Oh thanks Mick," Jim smiled, then standing up, "I guess we'll be off home now."

"Yeah," Mick nodded, taking Jim's hand and smiling as his boyfriend held on, "See you guys some other time."

"When tour starts," Corey pointed out, a small smile on his face, "Bye!" Jim gave Corey his lighter back then he and Mick headed for home, wanting some alone time so they could talk and so Jim could make Mick see how much he really meant to him.


	9. Lustful Time

_(A Few Days Later)_

Jim and Mick had enjoyed the past few days, and spent them very well, making sure they knew every little detail about each other, all their habits too...And they definitely explored what they enjoyed doing in the bedroom. They were more than happy to indulge in their fantasies since they had no plans of leaving each other. It was really good for them since tour would be starting soon and they'd either have to stop, or be quieter and they were sure they couldn't do the latter...Even though it would be hard for them not to have sex for such a long time. It was better to get most of it out before tour.

Right now, Mick was sat on the side of the bed, waiting for Jim to wake; he knew he had completely exhausted the man with their antics the night before, he definitely wasn't going to wake Jim before the man wanted to get up. A smirk passed over Mick's face as every dirty detail came back to his mind, he wasn't sure if he could handle today being a "down day", where they could relax. Mick knew he would at least have to treat Jim to a nice lunch and dinner, then maybe they could fool around a little before a shower, and sleep...Mick also knew he wouldn't be able to shake the events for some time...

 

_~ ~ Jim sighed softly as Mick laid soft kisses down his back, he had to wonder why he'd let Mick tie him up like this...But then it was such a turn on for both of them, and he **couldn't** say no, even if he tried. Jim had enjoyed watching Mick's face light up when he found out the rope, and told Mick to bound him; he just hadn't expected that his boyfriend would make sure the rope was secured around their new headboard...Jim had wondered at first why Mick wanted one with bars, but now he knew and he didn't care about anything but those kisses that Mick gave him._

_Mick smiled against Jim's flesh, completely loving how he could just worship Jim without any complaint, and Jim hadn't argued when he was getting tied up so Mick knew that the taller was enjoying this already. He knew that without needing to ask Jim, because he could **see** just how hard his boyfriend was, and he enjoyed knowing that he made Jim that way. He ignored those thoughts for now and focused on laying little kisses on Jim's ass, teasing him by gently blowing over his opening._

_Jim gasped at that soft breath against him; he had to wonder what Mick was doing, but this was **for** experimenting so he was ready to expect anything from Mick. He shivered as Mick continued kissing his ass, almost whimpering when the man moved down to the tops of his thighs, he somehow managed to hold it in and just allowed Mick to continue: Jim did enjoy the way that Mick worshipped his body...It made Jim know that Mick didn't just want sex, and that there was no rush._

_Mick could tell that Jim wanted him, but he still wanted to drag it out a little longer, and hopefully tease Jim into begging; he gently kissed Jim's ankles then went back up to the man's ass, he cupped it with his hands and spread the cheeks, then he experimentally ran his tongue down the crack, smirking as Jim shuddered and gave a soft whimper. He took it a step further and softly pressed the flat of his tongue against Jim's entrance, giving it a little rub before flicking the tip of his tongue against it then pulling away._

_Jim whined softly, his body reacting to those movements, he shifted and poked his ass up higher, wanting the attention off Mick again; he didn't want to rush his boyfriend into something he hadn't done before, but he needed to feel Mick inside him, and right now, he didn't care what part of the man's body it was, Jim was just aching for **something** \-- **anything**._

_Mick gave a soft chuckle, earning another whimper from Jim; he did want to experiment further, with his tongue, but then he was nervous about how Jim would react. Mick had definitely enjoyed it when Jim had done it to him, on their first night together, he was surprised by the man's fingers but he felt in heaven with that slick tongue working inside him...Mick shook off those thoughts and focused on the now, knowing that Jim did need something; he took a subtle breath then leaned down, gently pressing his tongue to Jim's entrance again._

_Jim's eyes closed when he felt Mick's tongue on him again, he gave a small moan as the man began moving his tongue; another moan, louder this time, spilled passed Jim's lips when Mick's tongue slipped inside him. He had to take a deep breath to try and keep his body under control, there was only **once** before that someone had done this to him, but this felt ten times better._

_Mick slowly wiggled his tongue further inside Jim, completely adoring the way his boyfriend moaned; he mentally smirked and continued wiggling his tongue into Jim, enjoying how he felt the man's walls twitching. Mick pulled away, smirking as Jim whined, he gave Jim's entrance one last lick then slowly pushed a finger into Jim; he wiggled the digit around then added another, slowly thrusting in and out._

_Jim growled softly as Mick's fingers worked inside of him, he moved a little then pulled on the rope, " **Mickael**. That's not good enough."_

_Mick smirked at that, he pushed his fingers further into Jim and wiggled them a little, "It will have to do for now," He leaned over and gently nipped the back of Jim's neck, "I wanna make you so **close** first, then I'm gonna watch you squirm for release and when you settle, I'll fuck you." Mick whispered, slowly dragging his tongue along Jim's ear then gently biting his earlobe before pulling away._

_Jim groaned at that, "One day Mick," He took a deep breath, "I'll make you my bitch."_

_"Yeah?" Mick scoffed, he pulled Jim's head up and kissed his cheek, "I'd love to see you try baby. Now, why don't you go back to moaning like a whore, I **know** you can," Mick smirked then pulled his hand away; he pushed his fingers as far into Jim as they would go, he then slowly thrusted, scissoring them a little to give Jim more pleasure._

_Jim could only moan, his mind giving into the lust; he gripped at the pillow and tried desperately to swallow his noises down, it had no avail and more seemed to slip passed his lips as Mick continued thrusting and scissoring his fingers, hitting exactly where Jim needed it. He swallowed hard when Mick's fingers brushed passed his prostate, he had to bury his head into the pillow, muffling his noises a little._

_Mick's smirk only got bigger, he moved his free hand up and pulled Jim's head back again, "No. I wanna hear you James. You don't get outta this. You can make me pay later, I don't care right now. I'm gonna make you scream baby." He pressed his fingers against Jim's prostate, completely enjoying the loud moan Jim gave, and the way the man's body shuddered._

_Jim gripped tighter onto the pillow, moaning loudly as Mick's fingers moved inside him; his eyes slid shut and his back arched. He kept trying to hold back his noises but all of them slid passed his lips, just getting louder and louder by the second, his climax building up, "Mick," He gasped passed a moan, "Please..."_

_Mick leaned over again, pressing a soft kiss between Jim's shoulder blades as he slipped a third finger into his boyfriend, thrusting them harder and deeper, making sure to hit Jim's prostate every now and then: completely enjoying how Jim gasped and moaned loudly. Mick could see his boyfriend's cock twitching, beginning to leak pre-cum now, "What?"_

_"Mick, God..." Jim groaned, trying to ignore how much he needed Mick inside him now; he could pretty much feel him and he knew Mick wanted it too, "Just fuck me Mick."_

_"I am." Mick retorted, simply continuing to work at his boyfriend's entrance with his fingers._

_"No. Miiick," Jim bit the inside of his lip for a moment, "Mick, not with your fingers. I want your cock inside me."_

_Mick closed his eyes as a spark shot through his body, he pulled his fingers out then moved closer to his boyfriend, "What?"_

_"Mick, please!"_

_Mick shuddered as his boyfriend whimpered that, he pulled his hand away from Jim's head then grabbed his own erection, putting it straight to his boyfriend's entrance then pushed in; he groaned softly as the taller-man gave a loud one. Mick's eyes opened, he gently massaged Jim's sides, completely adoring how the older-man's walls felt around his cock, "God, you're so tight babe."_

_"You said," Jim sighed happily, he shifted his hips a little, "C'mon then big guy, fuck me." Mick smirked at that, happily beginning to thrust in and out of Jim, enjoying the man's loud moans as his own built up. Mick created a good pace, his own cock leaking already: he knew that was from the noises Jim had made when he was teasing him._

_Mick ignored those thoughts, focusing on thrusting himself in and out of Jim, his own noises getting louder; the taller's were already really loud, and Mick guessed the neighbours could probably hear, not like he cared. Mick was happy as long as his boyfriend was in pleasure, and that was pretty obvious; Mick quickened his pace, reaching a hand down to Jim's erection, wrapping his fingers around and slowly pumping the length along to his rhythm._

_Jim moaned, his back arching more as his climax bubbled away; he knew Mick was close too, feeling the man's cock leaking inside him now. Mick quickened his thrusts more, his hand also moving quicker; he could feel his boyfriend's walls twitching and he wanted him to let go, so they could both reach the climax they desired._

_Mick bucked his hips, enjoying the loud cry Jim gave, his body shuddering a little; Mick smirked, knowing he'd found Jim's prostate perfectly, he bucked his hips again and growled lowly as Jim screamed, the man's body completely shaking as his climax flooding him, his seed shooting out over Mick's hand and the bed. Mick thrust himself once more, groaning loudly as his own climax washed over him, his body shaking as he came deep within his boyfriend._

_They both moved together, riding out their climaxes a little; Mick slowly settled himself, breathing deeply, he calmed his mind then pulled out, gasping softly at the cooling air on his warm, damp skin. Mick ran a hand up Jim's back, he moved then untied the restraints, happily watching as Jim collapsed on the bed; Mick let himself fall beside his boyfriend, he pulled the taller close and they soon drifted off, too exhausted to do anything else. ~~_

 

Mick was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt movement from beside him, he moved onto the bed and gently stroked Jim's back, smiling softly as his boyfriend shifted; the tall-man rolled over, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He smiled up at Mick, taking the man's hand and giving it a soft kiss, "Mornin'."

"Afternoon."

"Really?" Jim yawned, he looked at the clock then back at Mick, "Yeah. Been up long?"

"Nah. Maybe ten minutes. I was just thinking about last night."

"Mh," Jim smirked, "It was really nice Mickael. I'd love to do that again sometime. You're really good with your tongue huh?"

"You think?"

"Yes," Jim moved, he slowly sat up and opened his arms; Mick smiled and moved closer, happily hugging Jim close, "I thought you were gonna make me cum...Then I'd be sad."

"Why?"

"Because, I like feeling yours inside me, and that's why I asked you."

"I definitely heard," Mick wiggled his eyebrows, "Sounded amazing babe. So, you wanna keep the rope?"

"Hmm...Just in case."

"And, what do you wanna do now?"

"Clean! Ugh, so dirty. We'll need to change the bed sheets too."

"I know," Mick moved, reluctantly letting Jim go; they both got out of bed, taking each other's hands then heading through to the bathroom, "Bath or shower?"

"Bath. My legs feel a little strange."

"Alright, I'll wash your back for you." Mick smiled, letting Jim's hand go then putting the plug in the bath and turning the faucets; checking the temperature before stepping back and watching the bath fill.

"Mick."

"Hm?"

"Y'know later, I'm gonna make a nice dinner for us."

"Oh, I'll look forward to that," Mick shot Jim a big smile; he then pulled the older close, "Y'know, I love you."

"I love you too," Jim smiled, "You don't need to remind me with words. Just the way you look at me...It's enough for me to know how you feel. And as long as you can get that from me too, then we're fine."

"Hm, I do," Mick gave Jim a soft kiss, "But I still like telling you. I just like **saying** it."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Jim looked over at the bath, "C'mon Mick. Lets get clean, then we can eat and talk more later."

"Yeah." Mick nodded, he then let Jim go and turned the faucets off; he helped his boyfriend into the bath then climbed in behind him, happy enough to hold Jim close and relax back, enjoy the water and the company he had. The taller smiled as he relaxed back in Mick's embrace, enjoying that they could settle today.


	10. Familiar Face

After a lovely lunch that Mick had made, the couple snuggled up together on the couch, happy to chat quietly while watching a film; they weren't gonna spend much longer inside, needing to get a few things from the store. As the film drew to a close, Jim shifted, Mick looked down at his boyfriend then pressed a kiss to his head, "Hey Mick..."

"Hm, yeah?"

"Y'know what I said about dinner?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I still wanna make something but since we're going grocery shopping. I might get some things and make us a picnic."

"Aw. That sounds lovely. Beats staying indoors. Think we need fresh air, and there's a nice secluded area around here."

"Yeah, I think we do too. And we don't need much from the store anyway," Jim smiled, "As long as the weather stays nice, we could stay out for a while."

"Uh-huh," Mick gave Jim a soft kiss, "C'mon, move your butt!"

"Neh, in a minute." Jim pressed his lips to Mick's; the younger happily returned the kiss, holding his boyfriend close and letting their lips mould, he soon brushed his tongue across Jim's bottom lip. Jim opened his mouth, his eyes sliding shut as Mick's tongue began to explore, he pressed his own to his boyfriend's and smiled softly as their tongues danced together.

After a few minutes, the couple pulled away, panting softly as they tried to regain their breathing; they smiled brightly to each other and cuddled close, "We do need to move y'know."

"I know," Jim sighed, he then sat up, watching as Mick moved too, "Mick, when will I meet your parents?"

"Hm...Soon. I'll have to see when they're free, hopefully before tour," Mick stood up and put his hand out for Jim; the taller smiled and took it, getting off the sofa too, "And what about your parents?"

"I think that will have to wait until after tour. I haven't spoken to them in so long...Gotta find out where they are."

"Alright," Mick smiled, "I'll call mine later, see when they might be free. C'mon, time to get moving."

"Okay!" Jim flicked the T.v off then they headed into the hall, releasing each other's hands while they got their outdoor gear on and left together; Mick locked up then took Jim's hand, smiling brightly as their fingers weaved together, they headed off for the store, more than happy to walk there in such nice weather, along with knowing they didn't need too much.

* * * *

During their trip, Jim and Mick parted ways to collect what they need, happy to meet up near the first aisle; Jim had been checking for the right type of milk when someone patted his arm, he turned around and rose his brow, "Uh...Do I know you?" Jim gave the man a look over, wondering if he had seen his face before.

"Yes," The man nodded, "There's no point saying my name. You never learnt that when we met, and now I'm better...Well, I haven't exactly forgive you. Dylan and I had a deal, he never said you'd lash out at me. I'll make you pay for what you did, when you least expect it. Goodbye for now." He smirked then walked off.

Jim blinked in shock, thinking hard about who it could be; it definitely wasn't the man he shot, he'd checked for a pulse and didn't find one...The only other person that came to his mind was that drug dealer, but then Dylan said he had sorted it. Jim sighed, he should have figured that Dylan was lying, he would never end up killing someone so important.

He picked up the milk they needed then put it in the basket and headed to find Mick; he smiled to his boyfriend once he saw him again, Mick dropped the last of the stuff in the basket then smiled, "C'mon then." Jim happily took Mick's hand; they headed to a check out, both ready to get home. Jim more than Mick since he was worrying over the man that had found him again.

Jim didn't want to ruin today though so he'd keep it to himself for now, he would tell Mick later, probably after they got back from their picnic, he needed to make sure that they had fully enjoyed their day before breaking the news. He definitely didn't want Mick worrying too.

* * * *

Once all the groceries had been sorted, Jim shooed Mick out of the kitchen so he could focus on making them something nice for dinner; he found out a picnic basket and left it on the table while he set to making some sandwiches first; he packed them in cling film and placed them beside the basket. He then searched for some treats; he found out some biscuits, arranged them on a small plate then covered that with some cling film.

Jim put the doughnuts, that he'd bought, beside the plate; he grabbed two bottles of water and two bottles of cola, knowing the latter would probably get fizzy on the drive, he left them behind the basket then looked around for something else to add. He got a few bags of chips and put them down near the basket.

He looked everything over then smiled to himself, happy with what he had picked; he checked the time then, noting that it was only 4pm, he was starting to get hungry again but it didn't bother him too much since he knew they'd probably leave soon, "Mick, I think this enough! Come and take a look." He sat on one of the worktops and smiled brightly, happy with what he'd chosen.

Mick walked into the kitchen and shook his head at Jim; he looked the things over then smiled to his boyfriend. He walked over to Jim and hugged him, "Seems perfect to me."

"Good!" Jim wrapped his arms around Mick's neck; the bigger-man smiled and rested his hands on his boyfriend's hips, "When do you wanna leave?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Now, if you want to. How hungry are you?"

"Just getting peckish, it's not bad."

"Well, if we leave now, I bet you'll be starving when we get there."

Jim nodded, "Probably. C'mon then, we need to sort everything out."

"I'll put it away since you made it. Why don't you go grab us a blanket?"

"Alright!" Jim grinned.

Mick gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before pulling away then letting Jim move; he slyly smacked Jim's ass and winked to him, "No time wasting."

"I might, just for that," Jim gasped, "Fucking cheeky bastard." He pouted then headed to find a blanket; Mick just laughed to himself then set to putting the food away.

* * * *

By the time the couple got to the park, and set up, Jim was more hungry than before, he took a bag of chips then plopped himself on the blanket and began eating; Mick just shook his head before sitting down too, just watching Jim as he stuffed his face. Jim felt his boyfriend's gaze and turned to him, "Whaaat?" He asked after swallowing.

"You can fit an awful lot in your mouth."

"Well yeah, if your cock can get in there, anything can."

"You're so subtle James," Mick rolled his eyes, deciding to take out a sandwich for himself, "At least it's nice."

"You wouldn't love me otherwise," Jim winked, "Yes, might do some sun bathing!"

"Oh? I'd like to see that."

"You just want me naked."

"Duh. Who wouldn't? You've got a gorgeous body."

Jim blushed, "Thanks. Maybe after these are gone." He smiled then went back to eating his chips; Mick smiled too then set to eating the sandwich he'd picked. They happily ate in silence, comfortable with enjoying the weather and just listening to the birds; they finished at the same time, the taller putting his empty packet in the basket then he took off his shirt, dumping it down beside it before laying on his back.

Mick whistled then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's stomach, "So sexy."

"Mick," Jim rolled his eyes and gently poked Mick's cheek, "I wanna sunbathe, not be attacked by your lips."

"Yeah?" Mick looked his boyfriend over, "You _are_ pretty pale, huh? I'll join you." Mick smiled then got rid of his own shirt and laid beside Jim.

"Yup. But you are too!"

Mick nodded, "I know. But I've never been confident about showing my body. At least there's only you here, and you've seen it a lot."

"Exactly why I'm comfortable getting my shirt off. Only you can see me, and that's exactly what I want."

"Oh yeah?" Mick rose an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, you're the only one that **deserves** to see me naked...Or in this case, half naked."

Mick grinned then moved closer to Jim and gave him a soft kiss, "Thank you. It's nice to know I'm special. And of course you're the only one who deserves to have me like this."

"Good!" Jim grinned and gave Mick a kiss too, "I can't believe you're not confident getting your shirt off though! Look at you! You're so fucking gorgeous."

"Yeah, well you are too."

"I dunno about that. Y'know, I was always nervous, before working...But every single time that disappeared. And now with you, I just don't care, I like having you staring at me, it's good to know that you _want_ to look."

"Yes, of course I do. And I said that on our first night together, about how beautiful you are! My mind hasn't changed. If anything, I think you look more gorgeous than you did back then. How long has it been now?"

"A month...Just over it anyway."

"Wow, I'm a sap then."

"What, why?" Jim rose his eyebrow at that.

"Because," Mick muttered, "We've known each other for a week longer than that, so closer to two months. But, after that night, I knew that there was something special about you, and I wanted to be with you. Now...Now I love you so fucking much, and it's been just over a **month**."

"That's why you kissed me?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Mick. You're so sweet," Jim smiled, "And I promise, how ever much you love me, I feel _exactly_ the same. That meant everything to me, y'know, I never thought anyone would get me to quit. I was gonna quit on my own terms, for the band. But then you happened, and you're so persuasive. I didn't believe at first when you said you'd look after me, and you did. You came running after me when I went to confront Blake. It really does mean a lot, and I love that you care about me. Not that, anyone who went there only cared about the sex."

"Well, you had a really big impact on me," Mick smiled again, giving Jim another soft kiss, "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I never want to leave you. And, I don't want you to leave me...I wanna be with you forever, it's such a big commitment, here I am deciding it now. No matter what happens between us, I'll always fight for us. I won't let you go, I'll make sure you're always mine. And I'll do everything to keep you with me," Mick lost his smile for a moment, his tone completely serious, "Fuck, James...I think I'd die for you."

Jim hugged Mick close, choosing to bury his face in the man's neck, "Well, don't. Make sure you live for me. But all of that, I really want it to happen, and I'll make sure you're always mine. I don't want to lose you."

Mick held Jim tightly, "You won't, I promise." Jim smiled, more than happy with his boyfriend's response; he didn't mind just laying there for a while, feeling completely safe and relaxed in Mick's arms.


	11. Heated Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mick enjoy their picnic.

The couple had laid there for a couple of hours before they felt hungry again, they reluctantly moved and got some food out, Jim checked the time on his watch and smiled, "It's still not too late."

"That's good. Then we can still enjoy this gorgeous picnic," Mick smiled; he pulled Jim closer and pressed a few kisses to the freckles on his shoulders, getting soft sighs of content from Jim, "No wonder you're so beautiful."

"Shh," Jim smiled, then pressed a light kiss to Mick's lips, "You haven't got that many and you're beautiful. They don't mean anything."

"If you say so."

"Mick," Jim kissed Mick's neck, gently running his hand up the man's left thigh, "Can I give you a little gift?"

"Mh, what's that?"

"My lips, around your cock."

"In public?"

"No-one is out. But you gotta do me a favour."

"Yeah?"

"Cum on me."

" _On_ you?

"Yes. I want you to make me dirty. Cum over my face, down my chest. I wanna feel it **all** over me."

"Christ, James...I think I'd really like that."

"Good," Jim quickly moved down then brushed his nose against Mick's groin; he slowly got the man's pants unfastened then pulled them down. Jim brushed his lips across Mick's covered cock then pulled back, he moved Mick's pants aside then pulled his boyfriend's boxers off, "You gotta move Mick."

Mick nodded; he got up, and as soon as he was on his feet, Jim's mouth was around his cock. He couldn't help but let out a moan, his hands reaching down and gently hold Jim's head, "Eager." Jim looked up at Mick, he gave a small smile then began bobbing his head, happy to suck on Mick's cock as he went along; moans easily slipped passed Mick's lips, Jim's movements already sending little shocks through his body. He loved the way Jim kept eye contact between them, it only turned Mick on more.

Mick's moans soon changed to groans as Jim began to bob his head quicker, he felt himself becoming hard, and he knew Jim would soon have him on the edge; he adored how amazing Jim was, with everything he did. It made Mick feel like he was floating on cloud nine, and he definitely enjoyed times like this; it made him realize just how lucky he was to have Jim as his boyfriend.

Jim's eyes slid shut, he moved a hand to Mick's balls and began massaging them; his head moving quicker along Mick's full length; he began lapping his tongue along the underside, making sure to brush it across the vein. The noises Mick gave made Jim's cock react, he tried to ignore that for now and focused on getting more of Mick's cock into his mouth; he took a small breath through his nose then forced his gag reflex into submission as he went down the length, his nose soon hit against Mick's groin and he simply paused there for a moment, content with running his tongue over his boyfriend's cock.

Mick sighed as he felt Jim's mouth completely envelop his length, he groaned softly as Jim's tongue moved along his length; he moved his hips a little, trying desperately to get Jim to move again. Mick did love this, but his imagination was going crazy, and he _really_ wanted to see Jim covered in his seed; he felt like he'd be making his mark, even if it was only for a few hours.

Jim soon began bobbing his head again, completely adoring the groans and soft curses Mick gave; he knew he was working his boyfriend closer, he just wanted to get him right on the edge before pulling away. He got a steady yet fast pace going, and the more Mick let his noises go, the more his own cock twitched.

As much as Mick wanted to watch Jim, he found his own eyes closing; more groans leaving his mouth as Jim worked away on his length, his boyfriend's hand on his balls didn't help either. Mick tried to hold himself back, but soon found that slipping each time Jim moved, he found his cock leaking already and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from keeping Jim's mouth on him.

Jim happily lapped up Mick's pre-cum, he bobbed his head a few more times, knowing from Mick's breathy groans that he was ready for release; he opened his eyes and let Mick's cock fall from his lips with an audible pop. Jim moved his hand from Mick's balls to his cock, he wrapped his fingers around and slowly began stroking; his other hand going down to attend to himself. He awkwardly got his pants unfastened then slid his hand inside, slowly rubbing himself through his boxers while he stroked Mick at a steady pace.

Mick's cock leaked more as Jim's hand moved along his length, he felt soft flesh against the crown and forced his eyes open; he peered down, smirking at the way Jim kept his cock close to his face. He heard the man give a moan, and noticed his hand in his boxers, his smirk almost grew until he was cut off by a groan from Jim tugging his length.

Jim shivered as he felt Mick's seed sliding down his cheek; he worked his other hand into his boxers and began stroking himself to the way he stroked Mick, his moans soon mixing with Mick's. He gave his boyfriend's cock a lick, feeling Mick's cock throbbing as he got closer to release; his own cock was the same though, and he was now leaking into his boxers.

Mick knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he dug his fingers into Jim's scalp and let his groans go, them much louder now; Jim gave his length another tug and Mick found himself letting go, a throaty-groan passing his lips as he came, and hard. Jim had managed to close his eyes in time, and he made sure he got some of Mick's cum onto his chest too, his body shuddering as his own climax got closer, he gave himself a few more pumps and groaned loudly as he came into his boxers and over his hand.

Jim stroked his boyfriend's cock a little more, making sure to get every last drop from him; Jim managed to pry his hand away from his own cock then opened his eyes up again, simply watching as the last of Mick's cum streamed out of the end of his cock, and down to Jim's chest. He pulled his hand away and allowed Mick to settle, the bigger man pretty much dropped down onto the blanket, his breathing completely out of control.

Jim sucked Mick's cum off his hand then gently prodded his other finger to Mick's lips, "Micky, I made a mess too," The younger smiled then opened his lips, happily sucking Jim's fingers clean, then licking the man's hand clean, "God, I feel amazing."

"Shouldn't you feel dirty?"

"Maybe, but it's okay, it's only your cum babe," Jim smiled, he licked his lips then brought his hand up and wiped Mick's seed from his face; he sucked that from his hand then brought three of his fingers over the cum on his chest, he happily sucked that down too, "Mh, all clean now."

"Ugh, you're so sexy," Mick grabbed his boxers then pulled them up his legs, he was stopped by Jim's hand though and rose an eyebrow, "What now?"

"I just wanna lick your cock clean," Jim smiled more; he leaned over then and lapped away the cum residing on Mick's cock. He got it all, happy to swallow it down, then he pulled away and sat up, "There you go."

Mick pulled his boxers up then opened his arms for Jim; the taller happily laid down too and cuddled close to Mick, "Aren't you gonna be dirty too?"

"Probably," Jim chuckled, "I didn't fasten my pants either."

"Well, maybe I could clean you up."

"Hm, if you want to."

Mick smiled to Jim, "I'd love to, lay on your back, I'll get it."

"Okay," Jim moved then laid on his back, "Don't forget to fasten my pants!"

Mick chuckled at that, "I won't," He moved down Jim's body, tugging his pants and boxers out of the way before happily licking Jim's cock clean, more than content with swallowing down his cum, once he got it all, he pulled back then corrected Jim's clothing, making sure fasten his pants, "There," He laid down again and hugged his boyfriend close, "All done."

"Thanks Mick," Jim smiled and nuzzled close to Mick, "We'll have to go home soon. Get a proper clean."

"Mh, maybe a bath."

"Only if it's got bubbles!"

Mick smiled brightly, "Anything for you. I love you, James."

"I love you too, Mickael," Jim moved then; he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, "Let's get home now. I wanna snuggle with you for the evening."

"Aw~ Okay," Mick smiled; he grabbed his pants then pulled them on, he fastened them up while Jim put their things away. They both got up together then sorted the blanket out, Mick just deciding to carry it since Jim had the basket, "We've still got some food left."

"Maybe put a film on for our snuggle, and just snack on it."

"Sounds good." Mick took Jim's hand, smiling as their fingers weaved together; they headed for the car then, wanting to get home so they could just enjoy the evening they just planned. Not once had Jim thought about the man that approached him in the store, that had completely left his mind; he felt more than safe with Mick, and he was only going to bring it up if he felt threatened at all.


	12. Not Safe?

_(The Next Day)_

Mick woke when he felt Jim squirming, he pried his eyes open, hugging his boyfriend close as the man tossed and turned, "James! Wake up," He kissed Jim's cheek a few times, feeling him slowly begin to settle. Jim's eyes shot open, he whimpered and snuggled into Mick's embrace, "Hey, shh, I'm right here babe. What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," Jim muttered, trying desperately to completely bury himself into Mick, "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's okay, James," Mick softly stroked Jim's hair, pressing some kisses to Jim's forehead, "What happened?"

Jim sighed, "I don't know...It was dark, and you were there, but not really. I could feel you but I couldn't see you, there was blood everywhere, and-" He whimpered again, planting his face into Mick's chest, "I-I couldn't help."

"Babe...Look at me," Mick tilted Jim's head up, "I'm right here, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm scared..."

Mick gently kissed Jim's lips, "Don't be, I'm here to chase the nightmares away."

Jim sighed softly, "Not of them..."

"Then what?" Mick rose an eyebrow.

"Y'know, I told you about that drug dealer I attacked?" Mick nodded at that, "Well...He's still alive. When we were at the store, he saw me and he confronted me, he told me that he'd make me pay for what happened. He was in the nightmare..."

"I won't let him hurt you. And he definitely won't be able to hurt me, I'll kick his ass," Mick pressed another kiss to Jim's lips, "Gimme a smile?" Jim smiled weakly, "No, no. You gotta try harder!" Mick moved a little, he knew where Jim was ticklish, he found out by accident before; he pressed his fingers to Jim's abdomen and rubbed softly, smiling as Jim glared. He slowly moved his fingers, knowing just by Jim's face that he was close to breaking; he traced them along to Jim's sides, giving them a squeeze before rubbing the base of Jim's back.

The taller squirmed at that, a smile breaking across his face, he couldn't help but let out a laugh as Mick continued to move his fingers around, he moved away and tried to get away; failing miserably as Mick brought him close with one arm, one hand now tickling his abdomen and lower-back, Jim could no longer contain his laughter, he continued to move around, closing his eyes and trying to breathe around his giggles, "M-Mick!"

Mick held up, smiling brightly and pulling Jim close, "Much better," He kissed Jim's neck, glad to see his boyfriend smiling so much, his body still shaking a little, "You want something to eat? I'm starving."

"Mh, sure," Mick moved, shaking his head as Jim didn't even attempt to get up, "You go."

"Fucking cheeky bastard," Mick got up, he walked around the bed and picked Jim up, throwing him straight over his shoulder, "To the kitchen!" Mick grinned then headed downstairs, holding tightly onto Jim while he walked.

"Pft," Jim drew little patterns on Mick's back while he was getting carried, he moved his foot to the top of Mick's thigh then pressed his toes to the man's groin, chuckling when he felt Mick stop, "C'mon Mick, I'm getting hungry!"

"Think you're so smart, huh?" Mick cut through the living room, deciding to dispose Jim on one of the couches, "You can stay here!"

Jim wrapped his arms around Mick's neck then pulled him down, "So can you."

"Nope," Mick pulled away, then headed into the kitchen, laughing when he heard Jim whine, "Food!" He shouted back, opening up the cupboards and picking out something for them to eat; he decided on simply grilled cheese. He grabbed the bread then went to the fridge for the cheese, he heard Jim padding into the room and smiled, "Finally joining me?"

"Yeah, hungry," Jim took a seat at the dining table, simply watching while Mick set their food up, "Are you making coffee?"

"Yup."

Jim smiled at that, letting himself space out while he watched Mick; his mind pulled back after a while smiling as Mick placed a cup of coffee in front of him, "Thanks," He picked it up then took a sip; settling it on the coaster, "I need a smoke."

"These will probably be done when you get back in."

"Good!" Jim got up then headed through to the living room, he took a cigarette out of his packet, grabbing his lighter then lighting it up before heading back into the kitchen; he sat down, smiling more as he noticed the ash-tray on the table. He took a good drag of his cigarette then exhaled, "Hmm, perfect~"

Mick put one plate in front of Jim then sat down with the other, immediately taking a bite, he swallowed then smiled to Jim, "It's not too hot."

Jim took another drag of his cigarette before resting it in the ash-tray, he exhaled then ate his own food, humming happily as he swallowed, "It's lovely, Mick!"

"Good!" Mick smiled more; they both then set to getting their food down, just making small conversation between bites, and Jim sometimes taking a drag of his cigarette so it wasn't wasted.

Once Jim had finished eating, he happily picked his cigarette up and finished it off, putting it out in the ash-tray, "I'll clean!" He got up, taking their plates to the sink; Mick shook his head, finishing his own coffee up then getting up and placing the cup beside the sink.

"Yours will get cold. Don't waste it."

"I won't, I'll drink it anyway," Jim smiled to himself, "Could you put it over here?"

"Sure," Mick leaned over then kissed Jim's cheek, he walked over to Jim's cup and picked it up, happily going back to his boyfriend and placing it down, "Y'know, we were nearly all out of milk. I'm gonna pop to the store."

"Alright," Jim turned around for a moment, "Gimme a kiss first."

Mick smiled a that, he moved a little closer and gave Jim a soft but passionate kiss, loving the way his boyfriend's lips reacted; they pulled away after a while, both smiling brightly, "I'm just gonna walk there, but I'll try not to take too long. See you later."

"Okay. See ya', I love you."

"I love you too." Mick then kissed Jim's cheek, smiling again and finally heading off. Jim sighed when he heard the door close, he turned back around and set on getting the dishes cleaned, then he would try to entertain himself until Mick returned.

* * * *

As the hours ticked away, Jim began to worry about Mick; he was well aware of the fact that Mick could protect himself, but there's no-way that it should have taken this long for him to go to the store and come back. Jim picked up his phone, furrowing his eyebrows at the fact that Mick hadn't left a message, or anything for that matter; Jim knew that if there was a problem, that Mick would have called.

Jim sighed, he went into his contacts and scrolled through for Mick's number, dialling it immediately then putting the phone to his ear and waiting patiently. The line eventually got picked up and Jim felt relieved, "Mick?"

_"Guess again."_

Jim froze when he heard that voice, " **You** ," He knew it was the drug-dealer, he knew that voice from what he'd heard yesterday at the store, "Where's Mick?"

_"With me, he's okay."_

"Can I speak to him?"

_"No! Don't be stupid."_

"Whatever," Jim sighed, "What do you want from him?"

 _"You. What's a better way of getting to someone? Through the person they love! It's perfection. Now listen to me, in five minutes, a car will turn up, get in. Don't ask questions. It will bring you here, and if you don't cooperate with me. Well..."_ Jim jumped when a shot fired, _"I'll kill your precious boyfriend."_

"I'll do it."

_"It's okay saying that. Jim, five minutes, one beep of the horn. Get in, or else."_

The line went dead and Jim almost lost himself; he put his phone down then ran upstairs and quickly got dressed, he went back down, immediately calling the police, asking desperately for them to stay on the line. He slid his phone in his pocket, panicking a little when he heard the horn; he grabbed his keys, headed out, locked up and rushed over to the car; he got in without question, feeling a little intimidated by the two men sat across from him.

He sat in silence, looking out of the window while he got drove to wherever Mick was; he kept his eyes on his surroundings, hoping to repeat the address later and get the police there. Jim felt smart for doing that, at least the police would turn up and help them; he just hoped that Mick hadn't already been hurt.

He blinked when the car came to a stop, eyeing up a house he'd passed many times on a trip to the store; he mentally cursed, understanding now how the man knew where he was, he must have watched them and followed them to the store...Jim then realized that's how he got Mick, the younger man had to walk this way to the store.

Jim turned his head a little when he heard the car doors opening, his own got opened, he unbuckled and got out, a little shaken by the glare he got; he was pretty much dragged into the house by the other one that had been sat in the back. He looked around, freezing up when he spotted Mick; the younger man was tied up, his shirt and pants missing, he had cuts all along his body and that made Jim angry.

He tried to pull away from the man that grabbed him, growling when he was pulled back, "It's nice of you to join us, Jim. Sorry about Mick, he just wouldn't listen to me,"

Mick looked up, shooting the man a glare before glancing over at his boyfriend; he gave a weak smile, hoping that he wasn't worrying too much. The taller gave Mick a questioning look, he could see that his boyfriend had been hurt, and badly; not only did Mick have cuts on him, he had a bust lip and a bruising eye.

"Anyway," The man stood in the way, "I think that's enough mental talk between you two. You can see what we did James. Now it's your turn to pay," He smirked sadistically, "If you think what you did is just gonna be forgiven because Dylan let me go. I know you have money, _he_ fucking stole mine! It's probably what he used to pay you, fucking little whore. I say, Mick here should see how people take advantage of whores, and I'm gonna make you give me that money back, or else,"

He walked over, easily taking Jim off the two men, "You two can fuck off, I'm fine with this slut for now," He smirked, pulling the taller man along, "Hey Mick, I'm sure your used to seeing him being your bitch. Well now he's gonna be mine, and you can't do anything. I'll make sure you hear him scream, and he'll scream for you to help," He gave Mick a slap then dragged Jim through to another room, throwing the guitarist to the bed, "Two seconds James. Get naked." He left the room, wanting to mess with Mick a little more, he locked the door.

On the inside, Jim frantically got his phone out, he whispered the address, and asked for help; he then hung up and threw the phone under a desk. He cleared his mind, thinking of how he could help Mick; he hated hearing Mick cry out in pain and he hated knowing that Mick was being hurt because of something he'd done.

Jim hid behind the door, his adrenaline pumping as he thought about rescuing Mick for once; Mick had saved him twice, from that house and from Dylan and Blake, now he was going to return that favour. He also knew that he'd have to make this up to Mick, even if his boyfriend refused, something had to be done and before their tour began.

He heard the lock turn and got ready, jumping the guy when he walked in, he got a good kick in his groin and a bunch in his face, "Anything you do," He got him down onto the floor and kicked him in the stomach, "You do **not** touch my fucking boyfriend, asshole." He made more than sure he knocked the guy out then ran back into the room, gasping at more blood now on Mick.

Jim ran over and quickly got the restraints off Mick, "James," The younger gasped, hugging his boyfriend close once he was free, "I love you so much..."

"Micky, you got hurt...I'm so sorry. I called the cops, they should be here soon. This is my fault."

"Shut up, you didn't know this would happen, you thought Dylan sorted it. And, listen they're coming to help. But you got here first, you could have left me, you didn't and I love you. Remember, there's no proof of what you did, all he said was stupid allegations."

"I love you too Mickael," Jim smiled softly, placing a soft kiss to Mick's head, "I'm gonna get you home and clean you up," He smiled more as he heard the police rushing in; he assured them that they were okay and helped his boyfriend up, "C'mon, we need some good rest. For you protecting me, I'll always protect you Mickael. Don't forget that."

"I won't, and I'll protect you too, I promise." Mick smiled to Jim; the couple then headed for home, happy to take a slow walk back. Nothing was in their way now, and Jim would definitely make this all better, he'd nurse Mick back to help...And give him a few favours...


	13. Healing

Once the couple got back home, Jim rushed Mick into sitting down, he then went into the kitchen and made up a little ice-pack for Mick; he then went back into the living room and held the ice-pack on Mick's lip, "I'm sorry for this."

"Don't you apologize," Mick muttered, "This is his fault, not yours."

"But he did it to get at me..." Jim sighed.

Mick rolled his eyes, he took Jim's wrist and moved his hand away, "Don't you dare blame yourself," He leaned over and gently kissed him, "Nothing is gonna stop us now babe, and I'll heal up fine. I'm glad he didn't hurt you though, I got a little scared for a moment because I couldn't help."

"Yeah, well I didn't want you to get hurt any more so I kicked his ass. Now shush and lemme do this," Jim smiled, placing the ice-pack on Mick's lip again, "I'll run you a bath too, help clean the wounds."

"Are you joining me?"

"Mick," Jim rolled his eyes, "Stop talking." Mick looked at Jim with pleading eyes, pouting a little when Jim didn't seem like he was going to give in; Jim shook his head, at Mick's pout, not paying attention to him. He diverted his attention to the T.v, picking the remote up and flicking it on, he smiled softly when Moose came padding into the room, she looked at them curiously then just curled up on the floor.

"James."

"Stop it Mick."

Mick moved Jim's hand again, causing the man to look at him; Mick removed the ice-pack from Jim's hand and put it on the table, he then took Jim's other hand and pulled him close, pressing another soft kiss on his lips, "I'm okay. You were making it go numb."

"Sorry," Jim muttered, pouting slightly, "I just want to help."

"Lay down."

"Mick-"

"C'mon, you're over-worrying, lay down."

Jim sighed heavily but laid back on the couch, smiling softly when Mick crawled over him, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around Mick's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Mick happily indulged in Jim's lips, enjoying how his own warmed up, he broke it then rubbed their noses together, "I love you too, now, will you stop fretting over me? He really didn't do much."

"Fine. If you get a bath, with me."

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

Jim smiled, "You gotta move your butt," Mick smiled too, he moved back and sat there, watching as Jim sat up; he then took his hand and weaved their fingers together, "I'm glad you're okay."

Mick brought Jim's hand up and kissed his knuckles, "I've got you, of course I'm okay," He smiled more, "I love you, so much, James."

"I love you too, Mickael, just as much."

"I want you to meet my parents next week. Give enough time to see if they're free, and for you to contact yours, if that's okay."

"Yeah of course. I want them to meet the man I love," Jim smiled brightly, "Micky...Can I have a proper kiss?"

"Sure babe," Mick leaned forward as Jim did; their lips met and their arms moved around each other, pulling themselves closer and deepening the kiss. Their mouths soon parted and their tongues met in the middle, immediately moving in sync, their eyes sliding shut and they basked in each other; Jim was the one to break the kiss this time, needing to breathe, he moved his head to the crook of Mick's neck and simply tried to regulate his breathing, "Jim?" Mick asked after his breathing was okay.

"Yeah?"

"We should move now. If you want that bath before it gets too late."

"Oh yeah," Jim laughed softly, he moved away, giving Mick another soft kiss before standing up; Mick got up too, taking Jim's hand again then leading them upstairs and to the bathroom, "I'll run the bath," Jim reluctantly pulled his hand from Mick's, "You can get some clean boxers for us both."

"Alright." Mick smiled, leaving Jim to sort the bath out; both of them felt amazing despite what happened, and they couldn't wait for the week to pass...

 

**(The Next Day)**

Mick woke first, smiling softly at how peaceful Jim looked, he carefully pulled his boyfriend closer, allowing him to stay asleep; he had a little plan to go out and buy Jim a present, something sweet and cheesy, he knew Jim would want to tag along this time. Mick just needed to figure out how he'd get alone for a while, just enough to find something, he wanted to give something to thank Jim for helping him.

He smiled softly when his boyfriend shifted around, yawning softly as his eyes fluttered open, "Mornin' Mick," He muttered, clearly still dazed from sleep, "Hm, last night was great."

"Yes, it was."

"Why are you so good? I don't understand," Jim nuzzled closer to Mick, "I still feel like I'm on my high...Is there anything interesting happening today? I wanna waste some time loving you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out? Maybe we could get a late lunch. There's no rush, baby."

"Mh okay, I'd like that," Jim smiled up at Mick, "Are you gonna fuck me now?"

"Not in the mood yet."

Jim's smile soon changed to a smirk, "I can fix that," He moved the covers aside then slid down Mick's body, immediately taking the man's cock in his hand; he stroked slowly, keeping his eyes on Mick's, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mick smiled, a small gasp leaving his lips as soon as he felt Jim's mouth around his length; he didn't know that Jim could go down on him so easily, and as the taller began to bob his head, Mick felt his cock twitching into hardness, his soft moans filling the air.

Jim felt his own cock reacting to the noises Mick made; he quickened his movements, only pulling away once Mick was fully hard. He moved over him and sat in his lap, "Now, Mick?"

"God, yes. C'mon James," Mick grabbed Jim's hips and pulled him a little closer; Jim simply smirked down at Mick, he lifted himself up then took Mick's cock in hand. He pressed the crown to his entrance and slowly lowered down, biting his lip to stop a moan; he settled himself all the way down then sighed happily, running his hands over Mick's chest, "I love it when you're like this."

"Hm, well I just love being with you and showing you my love," Jim took one of Mick's hands and gave it a soft kiss, rocking his hips just a little, "Or do you mean me being on top? 'Cause that's pretty good, I love watching you. I like being here. Y'know, as much as I love you, the sex is fucking perfect."

"Mh, I know. And you do look good there," Mick brought Jim's hand over and kissed it, "I feel the same, babe. I love making love with you, and just to let go..." Jim nodded, he then put his hand back on Mick's chest and rocked his hips again, completely enjoying the moan he got from Mick; he began to move himself at a steady pace, keeping things slow for now.

Mick didn't mind moving along with Jim, happy to gently rub his sides while their moans began to fill the air; he loved the slow pace, feeling more love pass through them. Jim picked his pace up a little, moaning more as Mick's cock got close to his prostate already; his lust slowly began to take over, and he moved quicker, his moans getting louder.

As much as Jim wanted to keep eye-contact with Mick, his eyes closed on their own, his movements only getting quicker as pleasure shot through his body; Mick easily kept up with Jim, also moaning louder, shocks running through his veins. They both moved perfectly together, finding themselves easily getting lost in the pleasure.

Jim shifted just a little, beginning to ride Mick harder, his head tipping back; cries of pleasure slipped in with his moans, Mick's cock getting closer to his prostate. Mick held Jim tightly and bucked his hips, groaning lowly as Jim let out a soft scream, his body shuddering a little.

Neither one could believe how close they already were, both sending the other onto cloud nine, their bodies completely taken by pleasure; they began to sweat, their breathing losing out to their noises. Mick bucked his hips again, his eyes finally giving in and closing; they had slipped into the lust now, their noises only getting louder as they continued to move together. The air around them was now completely hot, making them sweat more, and the bed creaked with their movements.

Mick bucked his hips once again, and Jim whimpered softly, his cock beginning to leak, despite trying to hold back; the younger forced his eyes open then moved a hand to his boyfriend's cock, immediately wrapping his fingers around and stroking him to their rhythm. Jim scratched at Mick's chest, all his moans changing into cries and soft screams, curses and Mick's name mixed in; he felt his boyfriend's cock hit his prostate again, urged on by Mick's hand, he found himself flying over the edge, a throaty groan leaving his lips as he came.

Mick gasped softly as Jim's walls tightened around his length, he thrusted himself once more and came with a loud groan; they continued moving together, riding out their high as much as possible. Jim managed to stop himself from collapsing onto Mick, he opened his eyes up, giving a weak smile as he panted to try regain his breath; Mick smiled too, his own breathing still completely lost.

Jim let himself settle a little, once he felt okay, he got off Mick then dropped down beside him, immediately nuzzling into his warm-damp neck, "We need to clean..." He muttered that, still feeling blissful from his climax.

"Yep, then we can go out, I can buy us lunch," Mick shifted a little, pressing a soft kiss to Jim's head, "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Mickael," Jim sat up then moved off the bed, "C'mon then." Mick got up too, he happily took Jim's hand then they headed to the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As their day continued on, Mick managed to find a perfect point to disappear and find Jim a gift; he came across a shop that just sold stuffed toys, he picked up a bear that caught his eyes. The bear was a little ragged, one eye was missing but whoever owned it had clearly stitched the cross that was there.

He smiled and bought it, knowing it was the cutest, and cheesiest thing he would find. Mick hid it at the bottom of a shopping bag then found his way back to Jim, giving the man a soft kiss on his cheek before taking a seat, "You took your time," Jim took Mick's free hand, "I got a little worried."

"There's no-one out to get us now babe," Mick smiled and gave Jim's hand a soft squeeze, "And I'd never leave you."

"What did you do? I thought you were only going to use the restroom."

"Something caught my eyes so I took a little look, may have bought it."

"Oh? Show me?" Jim grinned.

"Well, it's actually for you," Mick took his hand back then put the bag onto the table and dug to the bottom, grabbing the bear then carefully pulled it out, "I hope it's not too cheesy and stupid."

"Aw, Mick," Jim took the bear, "It's cute! Can I name it?"

"If you want."

"It needs to be something you," Jim looked at the bear, "Gordan the bear. I like that."

"That's nice, why me?"

"So if I'm ever away from you," Jim leaned over and gave Mick a soft kiss, "I can take him, and remind myself of you! I'll cuddle with him and make sure he keeps safe. So then, I won't miss you loads."

"Aw babe," Mick rubbed their noses together, "I'll miss you though."

"I'll get you something one day! Just in case, hopefully though, nothing will keep us apart."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Mick smiled softly then pulled away, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes!" They both got up; Mick not forgetting the bag, their free hands found each other and their fingers tangled together. They both happily headed for home, still excited for their week to pass to they could meet each other's parents.


	14. Family

_(A Week Later)_

Jim had seated himself on the couch, mindlessly playing with the bear while Mick made them breakfast; he was a little excited, but nervous, to meet Mick's parents later. Jim heard Mick padding into the room but didn't bother looking up, not even when he heard the plates on the table or when Mick pulled him close, "If your worrying, you need to stop. They'll love you."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just a little nervous," Jim turned to Mick and buried his head in his chest, "Why will they love me?"

"Because I love you. And they're my parents, they love me. And I know that's not the same kind of love, but that's what they'll have for you. Even if they don't, I'd chose you over them. I mean, look at how cute you are, I couldn't give this up."

Jim blushed and shook his head, "You're just saying that."

"Jim, you're playing with a stuffed bear, that's really cute."

"You bought me him," Jim moved and put the bear on the table, he picked up his plate and ate some of his waffles, "Eat Mick so then we can get it over with."

"I hope you're gonna put clothes on!" Mick smirked and picked up his own plate, beginning to eat too; they ate in silence, sometimes feeding each other bites, happy to listen to what was on the television. Once they were done, they put their plates on the table together and Jim grabbed his bear, happily sitting back and cuddling up to Mick, "You're like a child with that thing."

"Him, with him. And yes, I love teddy bears, you found my weak spot."

"Oh my," Mick chuckled, "Okay, with _him_. Well, I'm glad, maybe I'll get you more one day."

"Please do! I'll love that, and maybe I'll give you something in return." Jim smirked.

Mick pulled Jim closer and gave him a small kiss, "Mh, what type of gift?"

"The gift of sex," Jim moved the bear aside again, leaving it on the table, "If that's good enough for you."

"It's more than enough," Mick smiled and gave Jim another kiss, "You do know we need to get dressed soon, right?"

"Ugh," Jim sighed, "Yeah, I know. C'mon."

Mick moved when Jim did, the taller grabbing his bear then headed upstairs with his boyfriend walking behind; they got into their room and Jim put his bear on the bed, he then went and found some clothes out and pulled them on. Watching silently as Mick got dressed too; once Mick was done, he hugged the man from behind and kissed his cheek, "It will be good today, I promise."

"I know, I've got you," Jim smiled and Mick turned around, "Right?"

"Of course, I did say," Mick gave Jim a kiss, "Now come on~ We gotta leave."

"Fine, there's actually no rush," Jim pouted but moved away, heading downstairs before Mick could say anything else; Mick chased after Jim, once he caught up he hugged his boyfriend close, "Micky~"

"Hi," Mick kissed Jim's cheek and picked him up, "You're really light."

"Nope, you're just strong," Jim wrapped himself around Mick, "Wow, we didn't actually tell each other our parents names...What are yours called?

"Patrice and Ian," Mick smiled, "Yours?"

"Kathy and Jerry," Jim grinned, "We need to get our shoes on."

"You gotta move your butt then."

"You shouldn't have picked me up."

"Okay, I'll let you go," Mick moved his arms; Jim found himself slipping rather quickly and he soon landed on the floor, pouting up at Mick, "I thought you had hold of me." Mick helped Jim up, only to get pushed away.

Jim pulled his shoes on, still pouting, "Not properly!"

"Stop pouting, baby, you're making me feel bad. I didn't know you didn't have a good grip," Mick hugged Jim from behind, "I would never have let you go if I knew. Not like I wanna let you go anyway..."

Jim held Mick's hands, "Yeah? You're not saying that just so I'll forgive you, right?"

"Of course not, I told you before, James. I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too," Jim turned around, "Just as much, Mickael."

"Good," Mick kissed Jim, "We really should get going now, oh little warning, my mom said my brothers will be there today."

"Okay, it's fine."

Mick moved away then got his shoes on, gasping softly when Jim slapped his ass, "Hey!" Jim giggled and ran outside, immediately being chased by Mick; the younger-man caught Jim in his arms just before the taller got to the car, "Stop playing, go lock the door." Mick pulled away and groped Jim's ass before running around the car and jumping in.

Jim smiled to himself then went to the door, he locked up and soon joined Mick in the car, smiling to the bigger-man as he buckled himself in, "Onwards, Mickael!"

"Cheeky," Mick rolled his eyes but set off for his parents house; excited for everyone to meet Jim and for them to meet him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mick was the one to knock on the door, Jim trying to hide behind him; the younger smiled when one of his brothers answered, "Hey, Cody!" Mick grinned and gave his brother a hug, "Are we allowed in?"

"Of course, Mick," Cody smiled and led Mick and Jim inside; Mick closing the door behind his boyfriend, he took Jim's hand and they walked into the living room, "Mick and his boyfriend are here."

"Hello, sweetie," Patrice got up and walked over to Mick, she smiled at how his hand was connected with Jim's and pressed a kiss to both their cheeks, "Look at you! You're very handsome, Mick picked good. I'm Patrice. This is my husband Ian and my other sons Trent and Evan."

"Hey, I'm Jim."

"I can see your nervous, there's no need to be, you're part of the family now! Come, sit down, someone get some drinks."

"I will." Evan got up then headed through to the kitchen.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Well, we're actually in the same band together," Jim smiled softly, "My best-friend Corey is the singer but we were in a band together before. Their guitarist Josh, left so I was asked to join. Then I met Mick. Things just kinda hit off straight away...We got talking off the bat, and I dunno...There was just a connection there."

"That sounds lovely." Patrice smiled brightly.

"You look familiar," Trent spoke up, making Jim shrug, "Have I seen you before?"

"Um, I doubt it. I've never lived near here...And now I live with Mick."

"Oh, I dunno then, there's just something about your face. I might have passed by you before, or even saw you at a bar...Something like that."

"Maybe."

Evan then came in with some drinks, placing them down on the table and giving Jim a smile, "It's nice to know that Mick settled down."

Jim laughed, "Yeah, he told me what he was like. But, I'm glad that it was me he decided to stick with."

"Of course," Mick grinned, "Because you're special."

Jim just smiled, "Can I smoke in here?"

"Oh, no, sorry dear. I have terrible asthma."

"It's alright," Jim smiled to Patrice, "I'll go outside."

"Are you sure? You could just go in the kitchen and open a window."

"It's fine! It's still nice outside, I don't mind." Jim got up, pressing a small kiss to Mick's cheek before heading out.

Once he was gone, everyone looked at each other, Mick giving a questioning glance, "So, what do you think?" Mick smiled, "He's really great, y'know. I think he's still a little nervous, we're going to see his parents too and he hasn't seen them in a while."

"He seems like a good person Mick," Ian smiled softly, "And as long as you like him, that's all that matters."

"I like him," Evan grinned, "Besides, it's obvious that he keeps you happy!"

"He seems pretty cool," Cody nodded, "I mean, obviously he likes the same music as you if you're in a band together."

"Obviously I like him, I love seeing you so happy!"

"There's something fishy about him."

"Trent!" Patrice glared at her youngest son.

"I'm serious mom, it's like he's hiding something...And I don't like the fact that he looks _really_ familiar. I feel like I've seen him a bunch of times."

Mick sighed heavily, shaking his head at Trent's words, "Okay. You know what, we need to be going soon so I should just be honest. Jim and I met the way he told you, and we hit it off as friends immediately. About a week after we met, I felt my curiosity rising, and it was just from things Jim had told me. With him being bisexual, obviously he's had experience with guys. Anyway, I felt like just testing the waters but I didn't want to tell anyone. One night I was at a pub and there were some cards out for a near-by whore house, I know, I'm a terrible person. I followed the address and went there, the boss noticed me first and sent me in a room just promising me his best worked," He sighed again and stood up, "It was Jim, and that was the best night of my life, I'm not afraid to admit it. He completely opened me up, and I opened him up too, I got him to quit, for me. The next day, I kissed him then everything just fell together for us. We did have some trouble from his ex-boss and some other people, but we're okay now. And regardless of all that, I love him more than anything. I probably always will love him," He laughed softly, "I haven't even _been_ with him that long. That's how much he's affected me, I don't care about his past...That's all he's hiding from you guys, he didn't want to be judged by my family. And he got it while he's not even in the house."

"Oh..." Trent looked down, "I'm sorry Mick."

Patrice got up then went and hugged her son, "Jim's past is his past, it's not for any of us to indulge in, but thank you for being completely honest. Now, go with him, see his parents then get home and enjoy each other," She gently kissed Mick's cheek, "He's still part of this family because he's **yours**."

"Thank you mom," Mick gently hugged his mother, pulling away after a little while, "See ya'," He smiled then headed out, walking up to Jim and hugging him tightly, "Did I ever tell you that I love you more than anything in this world?"

"Hm, no, I don't think so," Jim put his cigarette out then turned around, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I do!" Mick smiled more, "Time for us to go see your parents."

"Liar, what happened?"

"Just Trent, I told them how you became my boyfriend," Mick pulled away, "And I told them the truth. Now come on, you're parents will probably be waiting, James."

"I love you the same, Mick, always," Jim grinned, taking Mick's hand and then headed for his car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kathy was the one to answer the door, and once she got her eyes on Jim, she pulled him into a big hug; Jim just laughed and held his mother close, "Hey mom."

"I knew you'd come!" Kathy pulled away, looking over at Mick, "Hello there, come on, both of you come in," Jim took Mick's hand and they headed inside, Kathy closing the door then herding them both into the living room, "Sit, sit. Jerry! You're son is here, come on! James, you've changed so much..." Kathy gasped softly, still looking Jim over, "At least you're okay, but my poor baby! Where have you been?"

"Well mom...I got involved with bad people. But Mick saved me," Jim looked to Mick and pecked his cheek, "And now everything is okay."

Kathy tutted but didn't press any further, "I told you to be careful."

Jerry then walked into the front room, almost gasping at the sight of Jim, he walked over and got a good look of his son, "James..." He smiled and hugged Jim close, "I didn't think we'd see you again."

"Dad..." Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around his father, "I'm sorry I was never in contact, I didn't even think you'd both still live here."

"Of course honey," Kathy smiled, "We didn't want to move in case you came back here. And if we did, we would have left some details for us. I guess we just couldn't."

"I know you would have..." Jim pulled away, "Stop being sappy, you'll make me cry," He turned to Mick again, "This is Mick, my wonderful boyfriend."

"It's lovely to meet you Mick," Kathy smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Ah, it's no problem. I do it because I love him."

"It's good to see that Jim's found someone nice," Jerry grinned, "Oh, I'll make us something to eat and drink!"

"We had the chance at Mick's but never bothered," Jim laughed, "I'm really thirsty now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Good! We have plenty." Jerry then headed to the kitchen.

Kathy took a seat and smiled brightly, "Will you stay a while?"

"Maybe, but we'll need to get home to Moose."

"Moose?"

"My cat," Mick smiled, "We weren't planning on staying out long so we only fed her before we left."

"Oh...Right, well of course you'll have to get back."

Jerry then walked in, carrying a tray with the drinks on, "I just did orange juice since I don't want to make you both a coffee and mess it up."

"Juice is fine," Jim picked up a glass, taking a much needed drink; Mick grabbed one too and drank some, "Since we can't really stay too long, we'll get someone to cat sit tomorrow and come over, if that's okay?"

"Yeah," Kathy smiled again, "We're free."

"Good," Jim and Mick smiled, "Well, we'll talk some more and finish these then go."

"Sounds good, Moose should be fine 'til then." Mick nodded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Time passed much quicker than Jim and Mick anticipated, they had gotten lost in conversation; it wasn't until after Mick went to the restroom that he noticed the time on his watch. They bid Jim's parents a goodbye and headed home. Once inside, Mick immediately checked on Moose, making sure to give her more food and milk before heading into the living room and joining Jim on the couch; smiling happily.

"Today was pretty good."

"It was amazing," Mick pulled Jim close, "I still dunno how Trent recognized you..."

"I think that he was there before, for one of the girls..." Jim shrugged, "That's all I remember anyone from."

"Well, he'll never tell my parents that so it's okay."

I still can't believe you told them what I was."

"Eh, at least my mom still supports us. I'll still love you."

"And I'll always love you!" Jim grinned, "You're all I'll ever need, and more..."

"Yeah..." Mick nuzzled close to Jim, "That's exactly what you are to me." Jim simply smiled, and cuddled into Mick's embrace; both felt extremely content and they couldn't wait to see where their relationship headed.


End file.
